


Famous

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Love at First Sight, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin, 22, an up and coming movie star.<br/>Stiles Stilinski, 22, plays drums in the most popular punk boyband right now.<br/>They meet for the first time at Stiles bands concert and sparks flies.</p><p>I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the grammar fails, English is not my first language.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this series I've been working on.
> 
> Some of the characters are not in character from the TV-show, like Kira for example and Lydia is not in character ether.

Lydia Martin, 22, a successful up and coming actress. She's been playing the lead, June, in the new movie "Legend".  
It's rated highest on the movie critics lists all over the world. She came from no where and got the  
lead in this film, now she's a well known name around Hollywood.  
Rumors about her and her co-star Jackson Whittmore, playing Day in the movie, going around everywhere.  
That's just rumors though, she's really good friends with Jackson, since they play opposite each other.  
Lydia hasn't had a boyfriend since her high school years, then it was Aiden Green that stole her heart.  
But they didn't feel the whole long distance thing. Lydia wanted to focus on her career and Aiden quickly moved on.

One night Lydia and her room mate Kira Yukimura, a super model, were going to a concert, the most popular punk boyband in  
the world were going to have a concert Downtown Los Angeles, 5 Minutes of Winter.  
Kira was a real punker, if she wasn't a super model she would have died her hair pink and pierce her nose, lip and eyebrow.  
Lydia hadn't really heard any of the songs the band played, only the one she heard Kira play in her room.

Kira had her leather jacket on, a pair of high waisted worn out black jeans and a black cropped top. Her hair braided in  
braids down to her waist. Black smokey eyes and a bright pink lip.  
Lydia had piked out a dark blue dress with pink flowers on, a jeans jacket and a pair of beige boots with 3 inch heel, her hair in curls  
down to her waist.

They walked out to the jeep picking them up and the driver drove them to the arena where the concert were going to be.  
Paparazzi's surrounded the VIP entrance where Lydia and Kira walked in.  
Lydia always looks down when paparazzi's around whiles't Kira holds her hand and guides her inside.  
In the papers Lydia and Kira's named the power-best friend-couple.

They take their places on the VIP balcony, there's some other famous movie starts, musicians, models there as well.  
Everyone always greats everyone even though they don't know each other.  
After about 15 minutes of socializing around the balcony they hear screams from the fans and Kira drags Lydia to the edge  
of the balcony and the show's about to start.

There they are, 4 boys. Kira shout out to Lydia and pointed at the one in front of the mic with a guitar around his shoulder,  
"That's Scott McCall, he's the singer. He's so hot!"  
Then she point's at the other guy with a guitar around him, "That's Liam Dunbar, that's Isaac Lahey..." she points to the guy with what looks like a base and then she points to the drummer, "and that's Stiles Stilinski."  
Lydia can't really see them at all but she nods at Kira and smiles.  
The music starts and the fans screams so loud that Lydia think she's going to go deaf tonight.

Lydia really enjoys the concert and the music, why hasn't she listened to this band before? They were great, and she also liked that they played their own instruments and Live as well. Kira and Lydia danced to every song and some of the other people up on the balcony joined them in their dances.  
After the concert Lydia and Kira got invited backstage to meet the band, that was something Kira couldn't turn down of course so Lydia joined her.  
They walked backstage into a dressing room that were full of people, there were couches next to every wall and people sitting on everyone of them.  
Kira and Lydia held hands and Kira was so exited to meet Scott McCall, she had a little celebrity crush on him.  
One of the guy's walked up to them and greeted them, Lydia think it was that Isaac guy who played base, it was so hard to place out his face when she's  
only seen him from far away. "Hi, I'm Isaac, you're Kira Yukimura right?" Kira shakes his hand and she smiles, "Yes, that's me. This is Lydia Martin." Kira gestures to Lydia and Isaac reach out his hand for her to shake. "Yeah, you're the girl from the 'Legend' movie." Lydia flushes a little and nods her head, "Yeah that's me." She shakes his hand, "You were great in that!" Lydia places one of the strings of hair that's in her face behind her ear, "Thank you... You were great by the way." Trying to focus the conversation back to him. "Thanks, come in, do you want something to drink?" He looks at both of them and Lydia shakes her head, "No I'm good." Kira's not, "Do you have water?" Isaac chuckles, "Yeah, go sit down and I'll bring you some." Kira looks around the room for a place to sit, Lydia looks around on all the people around the room, her eyes meet a pair of golden brown eyes staring back at her. 

____________________________________________

After the concert Scott, Liam, Isaac and Stiles walk down to their dressing room next to the backstage area, they take a quick shower and get changed. It's always warm on staged and before they meet fans they want to freshen up.  
"Great show tonight guys!" Scott says as they walk into the dressing room, "Yeah! That was awesome!" Stiles joins in. A knock on the door and their manager Bobby Finstock walk in, "Great show! And Scott we have some VIP guests I think you would like to meet!"  
"Really? Who?"  
"You know the supermodel Kira you've had a crush on since you saw her in that magazine, she's here and her friend Lydia Martin from the movie 'Legend'."  
"You're kidding!!! Well, invite them down to the backstage area!"  
"Already done. Their on there way down, hurry up and take a shower now. The other guy's already in there!" Scott runs into the shower where Stiles, Liam and Isaac's already showering. "Hey guy's guess who's coming to the backstage area!!" They all look at Scott to continue, "Kira Yukimura!!!"  
"Noway dude! You've been obsessed with her for years!" Stiles says while he puts some shampoo into his hair. "Don't embarrass me in front of her okay." Isaac and Liam look at each other and chuckles. "Guys, I'm serious!" "Okay.. We wont." Isaac says while he walk out from the shower.

They get dressed and walk into the backstage area and there's a lot of people there, no Kira though. Scott and Stiles takes a seat next to Malia, Stiles ex girlfriend that's still a part of the gang though, and Hayden who's dating Liam. Isaac joins a few other friends that's there and Liam hugs his best friend Mason and they make their way to the flat screen TV for some video games. After a few minutes the door opens and in walks Kira and Lydia, Isaac's the first one to notice them and since Scott's in a deep conversation with Stiles and Malia he walks up to them an greets them. After a few seconds Stiles sees something in the corner of his eye, a flash of red hair, he glances over to where Isaac's standing and he can't see the girl behind him, since Isaac's 6 ft 2 he's covering the petite girl in front of him. Stiles sees the other girl pretty well to see that that's Kira Yukimura. He punch Scott's side and Scott's a little upset when he looks at Stiles, Stiles just nods over to Isaac and Kira and Scott turns his head and he can't stop staring at Kira. He has to shake his head to stop. "Stiles, what do I do?" "Just go over there and talk to her. She's a human Scott."  
"No, no I can't. She's way out of my league, she's a supermodel!" Stiles chuckles a little and shakes his head, then Isaac walks away from the girls and Stiles can see a red head girl with a small frame and the biggest green eyes he's ever seen. She's so beautiful, he think he's seen her before but where? He can't stop looking at her. All of a sudden their eyes meet and Stiles freeze where he sits. What should he do? Scott pats his shoulder to get Stiles out of it and he's eyes wanders to Scott. "Hey man! Are you okay?" Scott asks worried. "Hummm? What? Oh yeah I'm fine... Scott, who's that girl with Kira? I've seen her before but I don't know where."  
"Oh that's Lydia Martin from the 'Legend' movie."  
"Oh yeah!"

___________________________________________

Lydia flushes a little when she meet's those golden eyes, why was he staring at her? She's pretty sure it's the drummer, Stiles Stilinski. He's super hot, she gets all fuzzy inside because of the way he looks at her. Their eye contact breaks when the guy next to him distracts him and Kira takes Lydia's hand and drag her to one of the couches in front of the flat screen TV. They take a seat next to some boys and says hello and introduce them self's to Liam and Mason who's playing some sort of video game. Isaac show's up with Kira's water. "Here you go. Sorry for these two, their a little socially awkward." He points at Liam and Mason and smirks. Liam pauses the video game and throws a pillow on Isaac. Kira and Lydia laugh at them and Isaac pulls Lydia up from the couch as a shield and Lydia squeals, Kira just laugh's even harder.  
Stiles and Scott observes the whole situation and they're both a little annoyed at Isaac that he's the one interacting with the girl's and not them. Stiles' almost a little jealous at him when he hold's Lydia so close to him.  
Why is he jealous? He doesn't even know this girl, but somehow he's so intrigued by her. Scott stands up and walks over to the other couch and introduce's himself.  
"Hi, I'm Scott." He reaches out his hand to Kira and she flushes when she shakes his hand. "Hi, I'm.."  
"..he know's who you are!" Isaac interrupts her before she can say her name. Scott's on his way to punch Isaac when he cringe behind Lydia again, he's hands never left her waist. Lydia flushes and smiles a small smile. Kira stops Scott before he can do something, "Well I knew who you were before you introduced yourself too." Scott turns to look at her and they both flushes. Kira scoots to the side, "Here, take a seat." She pates the couch and smiles at Scott, Scott immediately takes a seat next to her.

Isaac lets go of Lydia and they both drop down to the couch next to each other and Isaac brushes a few of her curls behind her ear. "So, you're a movie star now?" Lydia flushes and looks over to the other side where she meets Stiles eyes again, this time he doesn't seem so happy, somehow his eye's are a little darker then before so Lydia quickly turns to Isaac again, "Well I wouldn't call me that, I'm no Angelina Jolie..." Isaac chuckles and all of a sudden that tall guy with the brown spiky hair and golden eyes, molds splattered all around his face is standing in front of them reaching his hand out to Lydia.

"Hi I'm Stiles. I hope Isaac's not bugging you." He smirks at Isaac and then gives Lydia a small sweet smile. "Hi, no he's been very friendly. I'm Lydia."  
She shakes his hand, and when their hands meets they both feel an electrical spark between them. Both looking at their hands and quickly pulling away, what was that? Lydia bits her lip and gives him a small smile as their eyes meet. Stiles just stairs at her. He can't help it, what was that?

Isaac clears his throat and both Lydia and Stiles look at him. "So I'm just going to... yeah.." He stands up and walk over to Malia on the other couch. Stiles takes Isaac's seat next to Lydia. It's a little awkward because they don't know what to say or how to act. Both really attracted to each other.  
Kira and Scott flirts with each other next to them and Lydia feel's a little uncomfortable sitting next to them. Stiles noticed she's steering in her seat a lot. "You're uncomfortable?" He asks her, she tilts her head at Kira and Scott's direction and whispers, "That's uncomfortable to listen to..." Stiles chuckles and stands up, reaches out his hand to Lydia and Lydia narrows her eyes at him, "Come, we don't need to sit here and watch them flirt." He says it a little to loud because Scott's giving him a death stair and Kira lifts her hands over her face, embarrassed that he just said that. Lydia chuckles and grabs his hand, he pulls her up from the couch and doesn't let go of her hand when she's up. Lydia grabs on to his hand harder as they walk away. She's not sure where their going but somehow she trusts him. Just something in her gut that tells her it's okay.

Stiles really wanted to get to know this girl, so he decided to take her some place quiet. They walk out to the hallway and down the hall until he sees an empty dressing room. He opens the door and gets out of the way so Lydia can walk in, she's a little hesitant at first, "You're not some crazy murder or rapeist are you?" she looks into the dressing room and Stiles chuckles and shakes his head, "Oh god no! I would never do something like that. I'm a little hurt that you would think that though..." Lydia flushes and look down at her feet, "Sorry, but why did you drag me all the way down here?" Stiles scratches the back of his neck as he walks into the dressing room and takes a seat on one of the benches, "I just... wanted to get to know you, it was a little to crowded in there." He points down the hall and then leans back to the wall where he was sitting. Lydia crosses her arms over her torso and walks inside. "Okay then. But I promise I can scream." She smirks at him and takes a seat next to him and Stiles chuckles, "I bet you can." It's silence for a while, not awkward just silence.

Stiles' nervous because this is something he's never experienced before, even though he and Malia had dated for almost one year he never felt like this around her in the beginning. Maybe because they started their relationship after a drunken one night stand and she just stayed around and it felt good with her, but Stiles realized that it wasn't love he was feeling for Malia, she was just a distraction. This, though, feels different.

After a while Lydia breaks the silence, "You're really good on the drums... How long have you been playing?" Stiles scratches his neck and meet her eyes. "Thanks... I don't know, I think I got my first drum set when I was like 4 years old." Lydia smiles and nods her head. "So your pretty much a drum genius..." She shrugs her shoulders and smirk at him. Stiles flushes and looks down at his hands. "Well not a genius, but pretty good... You on the other hand, your like the biggest movie star right now." He want's to know more about her so he tries to steer the conversation back to her. Lydia's the one who flushes now, and she places one of the curls that's in her face behind her ear and look down at her knees. "I'm not a big movie star like Angelina Jolie or Sandra Bullock. I've just made one movie and another that's coming out next month." Stiles pushes her shoulder with his and smiles at her. "Well I think you're going to be a well known name soon and get offers from all around the world. I thought you were great in the movie by the way..." Lydia can't meet his eyes because then she know she will turn red.

They talk for about half an hour about their life's, Lydia grew up in New York City and Stiles in a small town called Beacon Hills with all of the members of the band. How Stiles and Scott started their band in junior year of high school and then got discovered when they were 19 years old by Sony ATV Music Publishing.  
Stiles tells her about his dad that's the town Sheriff in Beacon Hills and he's married to Scott's mom Melissa. He also tells her that his mom died when he was ten.  
Lydia tells Stiles about her parent's divorce and that it was really hard on her since her dad moved to Chicago and started a new relationship with a woman that didn't like Lydia all that much. How she discovered acting when she was 14 years old and began to take acting classes until she finally graduated from high school and moved to LA with her mom to get her carrier started. It took almost three years until she got the lead in "Legend". She got small parts in different tv-shows but nothing major. Now she's done "Legend" and another movie. She's also on the call back for the new Avengers movie. 

After 30 minutes Malia stumbles in and Lydia jumps up on her feet she's not sure who this girl is, she just saw her next to Stiles on the couch.  
"Here you are... We're going to the after party at Exchange. Are you coming Stiles?" She ignores Lydia the whole time she talks to Stiles.  
Lydia looks down at her feet not knowing what to do. Stiles stands up, "Yes, I'm coming. You can go Malia." He waves her out of the room but Malia doesn't move. Instead of walking out she walks up to Stiles and kisses him right in front of Lydia. It takes two seconds for Stiles to realize what Malia's doing. He pushes her away and ask her harsh, "What was that? We're not dating anymore!" Malia smirks at Lydia and turns to the door and walks out.

Lydia looks down and crosses her arms around her body, uncomfortable with the situation that just played out in front of her. Stiles turns to Lydia and he feels really bad. "Sorry for that, she's my ex girlfriend... We broke up a few weeks ago but she's never kissed me since. I don't know what got into her."  
"Stiles... It's okay you don't have to defend anyone." But Lydia felt sick to her stomach that the long legged girl just kissed the hot, perfect, kind guy _she_ wanted to kiss.  
Ops? Did she want to kiss him? She starts to walk to the door and Stiles grabs her arm before she reaches the door. "Lydia wait!"  
Lydia look at his hand around her arm and then up to his eyes, he lets go of her arm and scratches the back of his neck once again, "Sorry, eh but do you want to come with us to the club? I really want you there." Lydia shakes her head shyly, "No... I need to get going, we start the press tour for my new movie on Monday so I have to pack and get everything in order before we leave for Europe. But thanks for the offer." She turns once again to the door but she doesn't get far until his hand is holding hers.  
"Okay but can I at least get your number?" Lydia flushes, she really wanted him to ask her that because this boy seems different from the other once around Hollywood, he feels genuine.

Lydia smiles and picks up her phone, "Here put your number in my phone and I'll text you." Stiles smiles and quickly presses the digits into her phone. His long finger working away.  
When he gives her the phone back they're really close to each other and Lydia can feel butterflies in her stomach, his eyes staring back at hers.  
Stiles cant stop staring into her deep green eyes, it's like he get's hypnotized every time he looks into them.  
He starts to lean down to her and his hands find their way up to her cheeks and Lydia melts into them, what was happening? She closes her eyes and before she knows it their lips meets. Lydia's hand grasps on the hem of Stiles shirt to pull him in even closer then before.

Their kiss goes on for a few minutes until Stiles slowly pulls away and breaths for the first time in minutes. Lydia slowly opens her eyes as her mouth slips out, "wow..."  
That was an amazing first kiss, so gentle and soft yet when he pulled away he left her wanting more. Stiles forehead rests to hers and he can't open his eyes, afraid that this was all just a dream. His hand goes down from her cheeks to her waist and then to the small of her back. Lydia's hands goes up to his chest and she leaves them there. Finally he opens his eyes and sees that she's still there. Was this even possible? To feel so close to someone you've just meet and it feeling so right? He sighs heavy, "Yeah... wow..."

They stair into each others eyes once more in silence until Stiles goes in for another kiss and Lydia reciprocates it. Now her hands goes up behind his neck and she steps up to her tip toes to get even deeper into the kiss. Stiles pulls her in even closer and one of his hand goes up behind her neck and into her hair.

They pull away when they hear some people walking past the door, but they don't let go of each other. "It sucks that you'll be gone in a few days... I can't wait for... how long are you going to be gone?" Lydia bits her lip and look into his eyes again, "One week in Europe before we go to Australia for one week and then Asia for one and then we go to New York and the US before the premier. So four weeks..."  
Stiles sighs so deeply and kisses her forehead, "Well then we just have to make these few days count. Can I take you out on a date tomorrow?" Lydia hesitates for a few seconds, she just meet him, but then again she just kissed him twice and damn she wanted to do it again. She nods her head and Stiles gives her the biggest smile, "Okay I'll pick you up at 11 am..."  
"What? So early?"  
"Well yes, I don't want to waist any time. I want to get to know you and I really want to kiss you more." He smirks and Lydia finds it adorable. She smirks back at him and pats his chest, "Fine... 11 am. I'll text you my address, but can you pick me up in the back because I don't want the paparazzi's following us..."  
"Sure, I hate them too... And it would be nice if we just could keep this date between us for now, okay?" Lydia smiles and nods, knowing that sooner or later the whole world would know eater way.

She stands on her tip toes again and kisses his lips, now softly just so she would remember how he tasted before she would leave and go home. Stiles cups her cheeks. He's so happy she said yes to a date, but his not happy she's going away for four weeks. He really wanted this girl so badly.  
Lydia hears Kira's voice down the hall calling out her name and she pulls away from Stiles and walk to the door, looking over her shoulder, "See ya tomorrow... Night Stiles." She walk down the hall to Kira and they walk out together. Stiles' left alone in the dressing room not sure that that really happened. Did it? Did he just get a date with one of the most beautiful actresses in the world? Lydia freaking Martin? AND she said yes to _him_? Suddenly he hears Scott's voice in front of him, he didn't hear him come in, "Stiles... Are you okay?"  
"Eh.. Yeah... I was just... eh... what?" Scott chuckles because Stiles seam to be pretty lost. "Stiles? Are you coming with us or not?" Stiles shakes his head to get out of his thoughts. "What? Where?" Scott laughs and shakes his head, "To Exchange, Malia said you were joining us." Stiles finally got out of his trans and narrows his eyes to Scott, he goes and closes the door before leaning against it and looking Scott in the eyes, "Can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone!" Scott looks worried now, he closes the gap between them and pats Stiles shoulder, "Of course, you know I can, we're brothers!" Stiles smiles at him before he opens his mouth, "So I just asked Lydia Martin out on a date tomorrow..." Scott's hand falls to his side and his jaw drops. "Yeah Scott, _I'm_ going on a date with a movie star... Unbelievable right?" Scott closes his mouth and pats Stiles shoulder again, "Serious dude? Lydia Martin?" Stiles chuckles because Scott looks so smug right now. "Yeah, Lydia Martin. So I think I'm going to skip the after party because I have to pick her up at 11 tomorrow." Scott's face turns from smug to confused, "11 AM? Why?" Stiles scratches his neck, "Because she leaves in four days. She's going on press tour for her new movie, she'll be gone for three weeks before returning to the US. I don't understand how I'm actually going to have the patient to wait for that long, I want to spend every second with her until she leaves. She's different from every other girl I've dated, and I've _just_ meet her, that's the crazy part." Scott smiles and lock eyes with Stiles, "It sounds like this may be a 'love at first sight' moment. But are you sure you want to get involved with her right now? Shouldn't you just wait until she gets back?" Stiles shakes his head, "No, I can't. I've never felt like this before."  
"Okay man. I wont tell anyone. Good look on your date. I'll be home late okay so don't wake me tomorrow morning when you leave."  
"Okay, text me tomorrow morning when you wake up so I know your okay. By the way how'd it go with Kira?"  
Stiles wiggles his eyebrow's. Scott flushes and scratches his neck, "Good, I got her number. We're going to do something this weekend. She's busy tomorrow with a shoot for V-magazine. But her number is always something right?"  
Stiles laughs and then pats Scott's shoulder. "Yeah it is. It's better then obsessing over a poster on your bedroom door."  
"Oh right, I probably should put that away."  
"You think? Nah, I think you should pin up every poster you've got of her in your room, that will not freak her out."  
Stiles winks at Scott and Scott punch him in the chest. "Go home Stiles. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, tell the other's I didn't feel so great okay?"  
"Yes, bye." Scott walks out the door and Stiles wait's for a few minutes until he know's everyone's gone and he texts his driver to meet him in the garage.

________________________________________

Lydia and Kira walk into their condo, Kira wouldn't shut up about Scott the whole drive home. But as they walk into their condo Kira finally asks Lydia where she was and if she was with Stiles the whole time. Lydia flushes and places her purse on the counter next to the door. "Yes, I was with Stiles the whole time and we were just talking in another dressing room..." She didn't want Kira to know about the kiss, or kisses. "...he asked me out tomorrow, so I'm going on a date with him. Don't tell anyone okay?" Kira squeals and claps her hands."Serious? He asked you out. Oh my god!! To bad I'm not going to be home for the whole day." She winks at Lydia. Lydia takes her shoes of and shakes her head, "Kira I'm not going to sleep with him on our first date, I just meet him!" Kira hangs her jacket on a hook and smirks back at Lydia, "Yeah, yeah... Are you sure you can wait until your home from the press tour without giving him something to hold on to?"  
Lydia hadn't even considered that, what if this really leads to something good and she's going away for four weeks, will he wait for her?

Now she's getting anxious thanks to Kira. She was really exited for the date but what if he would find someone else while she's gone. She leaves Kira in the living room area by herself and walk into her room and crashes down to her round bed. What was she doing? Of course he wouldn't wait for her _if_ this even was something to wait for. He's a guy. Maybe she should just cancel the date. No, those kisses they shared was so magical that she think he knew it to. Okay, just text him the address and just don't think about the fact that you're going away on Monday, it's four days until then, anything can happen. She pulls out her phone from her jacket and opens up a new text message and searches for his number in her contacts, she finds it with the contact name: **Stiles the hottie from the band** , Lydia flushes and chuckles, of course he would write that.

Lydia [1.05 am]: Hey this is Lydia, here's my address: 6735 Yucca Street, Los Angeles. Just send me a text and I'll walk down. :)

Lydia puts her phone charger in her phone and walk into her bathroom to get ready for bed. She hears Kira thru her bedroom door, "Good night Lyds, I'm going to work around seven so I wont be here when you wake up." Lydia walk out from the bathroom, "Okay. Good night." Kira leaves the room and Lydia crawls up under her cover, she's just going to start the alarm on her phone when she see's a text from Stiles. Her stomach turning with excitement to what he responded.

Stiles [1.15 am]: Hey, okay so I'll just text you then. Good night Lydia. ;)

She didn't respond since he wrote her fifteen minutes ago and he's probably in bed by now and so is she. She's so excited for the date, where would he take her? And would the paparazzi's found out? She turns around in her bed for a while until she finally goes to sleep.


	2. Date to impress

Stiles wakes up from his alarm at 7.30 am and rolls around the bed to look at his phone. It's so early and he turns around to the wall again until he realize why the alarm rang so early, his date with Lydia! He jumped up out of bed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat before he fixes the last details for the date. He grabs some milk and cereals before returning to his room. He really wanted the date to be special and private, so he made some calls and finally got a place. He takes a shower, brushes his teeth and fixes his hair. He remembers her address when he stands in the bathroom in front of the mirror and looks it up on his phone, as a coincidence they only live 30 minutes walking distance from each other. How crazy is that. Stiles walk out to his wardrobe and got dressed, a white v-neck t-shirt, some worn out black jeans and a leather jacket, with black converse. He grabbed his black Ray-Bans and walked out the door. He went down to the garage and jumped into his old vintage jeep, a car he had since he was 16. Sooner or later it will die, he's sure of it but for now it works. Since he got famous he got tinted windows so people wouldn't see it's him driving around. He drove up to the street and of to the secret location he had for his date with Lydia, some minor details before he picks her up. 

_______________________________________

Lydia's alarm went of around 9 am. She was so tired still because she hadn't been sleeping well, she was nervous for her date and how it would end. She put her slippers on and walked out to the kitchen, she saw a note from Kira on the counter.  
 _Good Morning. Hope you'll have fun on your date. I'll text you when I get off from the shoot. Love /Kira <3_  
Lydia smiled, Kira was always so thoughtful, always had and always will. She got some breakfast and watched an episode of Friends before she walked into her bathroom to get ready for the date. What would she do with her hair? Leave it loose or up?  
She quickly brushed it and decided on a fishtail braid. After that makeup, a small cat eye and mascara for the eyes, for the lips a mat red lip. Now, clothes. What to wear? She stood in front of her wardrobe for about fifteen minutes not knowing what to wear, she opened the balcony door to feel if it was cold or warm outside it's May so you never know. But it's warm today so she pull out a white skirt that ends on her mid thigh, a dark red short sleeved cropped top and a white cardigan in case the weather changes. A pair of white heels with gold on the heel. Now she was ready for the date, but she got so nervous when her phone buzzed. _Shit! He's here_. She looked at her phone but it was a message from her agent saying:

Jenny [10.45 am]: Hi Lydia! You're flight has been changed from Monday to Sunday afternoon. Good luck and I'll email you the new details for the flight.

Lydia sighs, now she only has three days with Stiles. This is not great. How will she tell him and when? All of a sudden a new text, this time from Stiles.

Stiles [10.50 am]: I'm here. :)

Lydia's stomach gets filled with butterflies, she was so nervous and excited and a little disappointed all at the same time. She grabbed her purse and the keys and walk down to the back where she saw a blue old jeep but no other cars around, was this is car?  
She walked up and knocked on the door, Stiles pulled down the tinted window and she was meet with a smile, she couldn't see his eyes because they were hiding behind some sunglasses. "Hi, jump in!" Lydia opened the door and climbed inside. She closed the door and turn to face him. "Hi, is this your car?" Stiles chuckled a little, knowing that's what everyone asks him the first time they see it. "Yes, I know it's old but it's my first car. I got it when I was 16." He pulls out to the road again and Lydia buckles up and chuckles a little herself. "Oh, sorry it's just that I thought..."  
"You thought I had a nicer looking car because I'm a musician right?" Lydia flushes because that's exactly what she thought. She look out the window before she can come up with something to respond. "Eh, yeah... But it's nice to see that not all the boys around here are obsessed with getting the newest, fastest car. I like it!" Stiles smiles and reaches for her hand. Lydia doesn't hesitate when his fingers intertwines with hers. She look up to him and smiles, his eye's on the road. "So where are you taking me?" Lydia's to curious, she's always been. Stiles shakes his head, "No, I wont tell you. But it's not that far." They drive for about fifteen minutes and pulls up to the parking lot of the Hollywood Bowl. Lydia's confused, "Why are we here?" Stiles gets out of the car and walk around to open the door for her and he reaches for her hand when she climbs out. "This is where we're going to have our date." He smiles and doesn't let go of her hand. She flushes because this is so nerve wreaking, she's on a date with one of the hottest guy's in Hollywood and their at the Hollywood Bowl, what had he planned for them?

They walk up to the stage and Lydia sees a guitar, a blanket with a pick-nick basket on and some rose petals around the whole staged. A few blankets and pillows laying next to the pick-nick basket. This is so romantic Lydia thought to herself. Stiles walked over to the basket and poured some champagne into to glasses and walk over to Lydia again. Lydia take's a sip of the champagne and walk around the stage, "So this is how it feels to stand on a staged, I've never done that." Stiles walk over to the blanket again and takes a seat, "Yeah... I picked this place because this is where we had our first concert. It wasn't a big crowed but at least half of the seats was filled. Not bad for a group of kids having their first concert after we got signed." Lydia walk over to him and takes a seat next to him. She reaches over to his face and gently takes his eye shadows off. "I want to see your beautiful eyes." She bits her lip when she said it, it sounded so cheesy. Stiles smiles and look right into her eyes, and every time she saw right into his her stomach filled with butterflies. Stiles cupped her cheeks and leaned in to her and their lips meet. softly, gentle like the night before. Right now non of them wanted this day to be over. When they pull away to get some air Lydia bits her lip and Stiles his cheek. He lets go of her cheeks and turns to the guitar. "So I know this is cheesy but I have had this song in my head ever since I kissed you last night..." He flushes and takes a chord on the guitar. Lydia leans on her arm and smiles. When he starts to sing.

"Your eyes, your eyes tell me everything.  
The first, the last and in between, that's everything.  
Your kiss, your kiss so wet I loose my breath, your lips erase the old regrets, of anything.

You're not just a girl, you're more like the air and sea.  
I want you so desperately and nothing's gonna keep us apart.

Your voice, its whispering against my neck,  
Your lips, erase the old regrets of anything.  
Your mind, it makes me wanna know you more,  
So tell me what we have in store, tell me everything.

You can say anything, and you can say anything, and you can say anything to me." 

Lydia's a taken back because he has a beautiful singing voice and the way he plays on the guitar makes her lower region warm and her stomach do flips. He knew what he was doing, he was a true musician. Stiles glances over to her a few times and every time he can feel his cheeks getting pink, this was so nerve wreaking, what would she say? Does she think it's cheesy?  
When he takes the last chord Lydia applauds him and her face lights up. Stiles flushes and lays the guitar down on the floor. "Thanks. So you liked it?" Lydia nods her head and smiles, "Yeah, you're great! Why don't you sing in the band? You have a beautiful voice!" Stiles looks down at his hands, "I do, just in the record booth, when we record I sing the alto. So on all our records I sing but I hate to sing live and it's difficult when you play the drums." Lydia bits her lips and look down, "Okay, sorry. I haven't really listened to any of your songs, only the ones I hear Kira play from her room. But I think I might start now." Stiles chuckles and takes her hand in his. "It's okay you don't have to listen to the songs if you don't want to." Lydia shakes her head, "But I do! I think they're really good!" Stiles winks at her and smiles, "You're sure?" Lydia nods and kiss his cheek, "Yes!"

They spend all afternoon eating from the basket Stiles had filled with strawberry's, sandwiches, champagne and chocolate. They talk and get to know each other better. The more they talk about their life's the more they fall for each other. Stiles can't understand that this girl was willing to go on a date with him, and that she showed up to his concert at all. When he saw Kira next time he would hug her really tight and thank her for taking Lydia to the concert. Lydia couldn't believe that she didn't noticed him before because the band was what Kira talked about on a daily basis, but Lydia always pretended to listen to her when she began to talk about Scott and the band. She had seen some posters of them in Kira's room but never really looked at them because if she had she would never forget those golden brown eyes. Next time she saw Kira she would hug her and thank her for dragging her to the concert.

It started to get a little chilly when the sun was going down and they snuggled up under a blanket and lied down one some pillows. Lydia with her head on his arm and Stiles arm around her shoulders. They watched the sky turn from blue to orange and red, beautiful. This was the perfect first date, Lydia thought. To get to know him better and no one around to interrupt them. Lydia's phone buzzed and she got a text from Kira.

Kira [6.08 pm]: Hey babe! I'm home now, hope your date turned out good. Love yah!

Lydia smiles and reply's:

Lydia [6.09 pm]: Hey. Okay hope your day was good. Don't wait up ;) Love you!

Stiles kisses her forehead because he saw what she wrote, he's nervous about that. Was she expecting something else to happen? Lydia turns and look up at him and gives him a small smile. "So... Are we spending the night here or are we going somewhere else?" Stiles smirks at her and places his head under his arm. "I don't know. I didn't plan for that, in my defense I planed this date last night around midnight _and_ got all this this morning. So the night I didn't really plan for..." Lydia chuckles. "So... Do you want to do something else or just drive me home?" Stiles sits up at her words. Did she want to do something else? "Do you?" Lydia smiles and look up to the sky that was starting to darken, "Well, I don't want to ruin anything but I would really want to sleep in the same bed as you tonight, since you know I'm leaving on Sunday..."  
"What? Wasn't it Monday?"  
"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, my agent texted me this morning and my flight has been changed to Sunday..."  
"Oh... That sucks!"  
Stiles scratches the back of his neck. Lydia bits her lip and looks down. How could she forget to tell him? "Yeah. Sorry... It sucks. But I would like to spend every day I have left with you..." She flushes when she says it. Stiles brushes some loose curls of her hair behind her ear and meets her gaze. "I would like that to..." But Stiles didn't want to bring her home to his place since Scott was there and probably Isaac and Liam as well. Lydia pulls out her phone again and texts Kira.

Lydia [6.25 pm]: Hey Kira. Is it okay if Stiles spends the night at our place?

Lydia looks at Stiles and smiles, "It's probably best if you spend the night at my place so I can pack my bags and everything in the morning without having to go home first." Stiles smiles and nods, "Yeah, that sounds good." Her phone buzzes again.

Kira [6.27 pm]: Of course, I'll just sleep at Erica's tonight, it's okay! Have fun! ;)

Lydia blushes hard when she reads the text. She puts her phone back into her purse and leans into Stiles shoulder, "So... should we get going?" Lydia glances up to Stiles eyes and winks at him. Stiles stands up and pack the blankets into the basket and Lydia grabs the pillows and they walk to the jeep, hand in hand. Before they climb into the car he turns Lydia around and up against the car, he leans in and kisses her neck, making his way up to her ear and whispers, "Are you sure this is what you want?" He kisses back down the neck again and Lydia intertwines her fingers whit his and moans, "Mmmhmmm....." His kisses is so warm against her cold skin, she feels chills up her spine from every kiss. He kisses her up the neck again and he lets go of her hands and hi pushes her back up to the car harder before he crashes his mouth against hers. Lydia's hands around his neck and one of her legs goes up to his waist. Stiles picks her up and her legs wraps around his waist harder.  
Stiles parts his lips and find Lydia's tongue with his. Lydia moans, this is something she hasn't done since Aiden, and that's more then three years ago. This guy made her feel all kind's of dizzy and fluffy inside. He wanted to get to know her and he also wanted to be with her. The hardest part would be to be away from each other for four weeks. But Lydia was certain that Stiles was the one she wanted to be with. She didn't know what Stiles wanted but right now she didn't care when his tongue made small things around her mouth she never experienced before, Aiden knew what he was doing but Stiles knew some other things and it was making her want him even more.

His hand under her thigh and one making it's way up to the edge of her panties and up to her ass. Stiles really wanted this girl, not just because she was one of the most beautiful girl's he's ever seen but she had a brain, she knew what she was doing and she didn't see herself as a big movie star, more just like it's her job to act. He liked girls like that, that didn't want the fame and becomes actors or singers just because of that but those girls that had a passion for acting or singing or any other thing. Lydia was so passioned about acting that Stiles got turned on just about that.

Lydia pulled away slowly and breathes heavy when she whispers, "Should we continue this at my place?" Stiles chuckles and kisses her neck again before he opens the door and seats Lydia down on the seat. Lydia smiles and kisses his cheek before he walk around the car. He jumps into the car and starts it. Lydia reaches for his hand and places a soft kiss on his hand. He drives out from the parking lot and starts to drive towards Lydia's condo.


	3. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very grafic sex scene description.

They pull up to Lydia's condo's garage and park. Stiles lock his car and follows Lydia to the elevator. In the elevator they can't keep their hands to them selfs and Lydia pushes Stiles up against the elevator wall, her hands sliding up and down his chest, Stiles smirks and his hands are around her back to pull her in closer. He kisses her neck and Lydia brushes her hand thru his hair. The elevator stops and Lydia walk backwards out of the elevator dragging Stiles with her. He can't stop smiling at the sight of Lydia's smirk and flushing cheeks. She turns to her door to unlock the door, Stiles hug her from behind and kisses her shoulder. Lydia shivers from his touch and opens the door. She turns around and kiss his lips softly. Stiles guides her inside and lifts her up when their inside and Lydia kicks the door shut. Lydia chuckles a little when his hands tickles on her thigh.

Stiles smirks and asks, "What is it?" Lydia shakes her head and look into his golden eyes, "Nothing, it's just I usually don't do this things on the first date, but with you it feels different..." Stiles sits Lydia down on the kitchen counter, "I feel the same way... You're so much different from the girls I've dated before and I've only known you one day. It's a little scary to me..." Lydia bits her lip and tilts her head to the side, "Yeah, it's so weird. I feel like I've known you forever. To be honest this..." she gesture between them, "...feels right... I know I probably sound crazy but..." she hesitates before she finish the sentence. Stiles finger strokes her cheek, "It's okay, I will never think you're crazy." Lydia sighs, "...I really like you and I this is so crazy but... I would like to spend this last days with you before I leave..." She looks down at her knees and Stiles smiles because that was exactly what he wanted to, "Hey, that's what I want to because, I really like you too..." Lydia meets his eyes and smiles, "Really?" Stiles nods and kiss her cheek, "Really!"

"So, should we continue what we started earlier in my bedroom?" Lydia grabs his collar on his jacket and winks when she says it. Stiles eyes widens and he lifts her of the counter to his hips and Lydia points to the door that leads to her room. Stiles kick open the door and take a look around before throwing Lydia on her round bed. He throws his jacket on the floor and kicks of his shoes. Lydia buckles up her shoes and kicks them to the floor. Stiles crouches over her and strokes her hair, "You're really beautiful you know that?" Lydia flushes and place her hands behind his neck, "Thanks, you're really hot but you know what would be better?" She smirks and Stiles shakes his head, "If your shirt was off.."

Stiles smirks and takes of his V-neck t-shirt to Lydia's big surprise this guy has some nice abs. She bits the inside of her cheek and Stiles smirks back at her, "Now it's your turn to take it off." He winks and Lydia flushes, but she obeys his wish and takes of her cropped top, now it's Stiles that bits the inside of his cheek, she was super fit, probably because of her movies and her breast was the perfect size, not to small and not to big, perfectly in her white laced bra. He leans down and kisses her collarbone gently, Lydia scratches his back. Stiles hand goes down to the hem of her skirt and pushes it upwards until he can feel her panties and he hooks his index finger on the elastic band of her white laced panties. Lydia's thumbs are hooked in Stiles boxers and a small moan comes out of her mouth. Stiles kisses walks up to her mouth and Lydia's hands traces around his body until she feels the zipper of his jeans and unzips it. She pulls down his jeans while her tongue finds it's way into his mouth. Stiles fingers pulls Lydia's panties down and slowly one finger traces over her clit, it's a little wet and Lydia bits Stiles lower lip when he starts to rub her gently. Lydia can feel Stiles junk getting harder against her thigh. Stiles kisses her down the neck again and down in between her breasts, his free hand goes behind her back and unhooks the bra. Lydia takes it of and throws it on the floor. She grabs his back and rolls over him so she's on top and Stiles in aw at the beautiful naked girl that's on top of him. Lydia rubs her clit against his hardened boxers and swings her hair around. She claws him on the chest and Stiles can't wait any longer. He pulls down his boxers and Lydia gently take a hold of his cock, it's so big in her small hands, and she slowly pulls it into her. Stiles push his hips into her and Lydia squeals, it feels so good.

Stiles continues to rub her clit and Lydia rides his cock slowly, after a while Stiles grabs Lydia and flips her around so she's the one on her back and he's on top of her. Their hips melting together so perfectly and Lydia can't think straight. This was so good and she was so wet from his touch. She knew she was going to come any second and her hands was up in his hair pulling. Stiles moaned when he made out with her, this was a different feeling, when he had sex with Malia it was rough and not that pleasant really. This was gentle and soft and so, so good. He didn't want to come to early so he tried to think about some unsexy things like, dogs, gras and some other things. It was hard though since he was having sex with Lydia. He couldn't really look at her because he knew if he does he would explode to soon. He could feel Lydia's nails in his back and knew she was on her way to come. He rubbed a little faster and humped a little faster so she would come before him.

Lydia could feel the paste getting faster and that did it for her, she climaxed and her body shivered her eyes going into her scull and she relaxed. Stiles knew she came and speed up his humping even more before he reached climax. His head against her shoulder and they both were breathing heavy. He pulled out and turned on his back next to Lydia. Their hands find each other and Lydia placed her head up on his shoulder and whispered, "That was... wow..." She couldn't find the words to describe it wow was all she could say and Stiles meet her eyes and smiled. "Yeah." He leaned in for a kiss and Lydia cupped his cheek. A kiss that went on for a minute and then Stiles pulled away to look at the beautiful girl that was lying next to him. "Lydia..." She opened her eyes and stared into his, "Yes?" Stiles stroke her cheek and tilted his head, "Will you be my girlfriend? I know it's early but this just feels right. And since your going away, knowing your my girlfriend would make that easier on me..." Lydia brushes his hair thru her fingers and smiles, "Yeah. It would be easier on me too." Stiles lights up and kiss her again.

They lie in bed and kiss for a while until Lydia push him away, "Sorry but I'm getting hungry..." Stiles chuckles and lays back down on his back, "Me too." Lydia sits up with her cover around her and looks over at Stiles, "Should we order some pizza?" Stiles nods his head to Lydia's suggestion. "So what would you like to have?" She lays her hands on his chest and her head on them. Stiles brushes her hair with his fingers, "Pepperoni, that's my favorite." Lydia scrunches her nose at him, "Really... Pepperoni?" Stiles' confused, "Yeah, you don't like pepperoni? What do you like?" Lydia shakes her head, "No, I've never liked pepperoni pizza. I like veggie pizza." Now it's Stiles that scrunches his nose, "Veggie?" Lydia smiles and nods, "Yes. Veggie." Stiles laughs and sits up on the bed Lydia sits up as well. "Fine we'll order a Veggie pizza. First time for everything right?" He says and kisses Lydia on her cheek. "You've never tried veggie pizza?" She says as she searches for her panties, "No... I've always played it safe with my food but it's your house you choose." He winks and Lydia flushes, everytime he does that her heart skips a beat, he was so charming and handsome. She walked over to her bathroom door and grabbed her robe, before getting her phone and calling Joe's Pizza down the street. "Hi I would like to order a Veggie Pizza to this address." She gave him her address and hanged up. Stiles was still laying on her bed fully naked under her covers. He was looking at his phone and Lydia checked him out when she thought he couldn't see her. Somehow she wanted to just crawl up next to him and never leave.

Stiles texted Scott,

Stiles [8.10 pm]: Hi. I wont be home tonight! Don't tell anybody just say I'm at my dad's or something if anyone asks.

Stiles saw Lydia in the corner of his eye eyeing him and he tried to hold back the smug smile he knew was coming to his mouth. He couldn't believe that she actually was checking _him_ out. She was the one you would check out not him. His phone buzzed before he could place it back on the nightstand,

Scott [8.12 pm]: Hi man! Okay, Malia was asking where you were but I just told her you were out for the day. I'll tell them you drove down to Beacon Hills to visit. Good Luck with Lydia ;)

Stiles chuckled at Scott's text, but why did Malia ask for him? She'd never done that since they split up. He placed the phone on the nightstand and sat up, grabbing his boxer and walked over to Lydia who was looking thru her email on her phone to get all the details for her flight on Sunday. He hugged her from the back and Lydia closed her phone and leaned into his hug. This was so nice, his hands around her made her feel gooey inside. Stiles smelled her hair, it smelled like roses and vanilla. He whispered in her ear, "You smell really nice and has anyone told you how sexy you look?" Lydia flushes because his voice was so low and sexy and it made her knees week. "No... Is that what you want to hear?" She chuckles and Stiles turns her around her hands around his lower back, "Yes. Because I want to be the one to tell you that." He kisses her forehead and before he can reach her mouth the doorbell rings. "Oh it's our pizza. I'll get it." Lydia walk away from Stiles and out the bedroom. She pulls her hair up into a bun on her head, grabs some money from her purse and opens the door. She's taken back when she opens the door and Jackson's the one standing there in front of her. "Jackson? What are you doing here?" Jackson smirks and leans against the door, "We had plans, to go se a movie don't you remember? Your not dressed so I'll just wait." He walks in and Lydia's frozen to the floor, "We had plans?" She's so confused. Jackson sits up on the kitchen counter and nods his head, "Yeah. We decided that yesterday." All of a sudden Stiles walks out from her bedroom only in his jeans, "Lydia I'm starving lets eat..." He see's Jackson on the counter before he can finish his sentence. "...oh hi... You're not the pizza guy right?" Jackson shakes his head and looks over to Lydia, Stiles eyes wanders over to her as well and Lydia's cheeks are getting warm. "Eh... Jackson, this is Stiles..." She gestures to Stiles, "...and Stiles this is Jackson my co-star from the 'Legend' movies." Stiles nods to Jackson. Jackson just looks Stiles up and down and jumps of the counter and towards Lydia, "I see you're busy so maybe we can reschedule our movie date." Lydia grabs his arm when he walk past her, "Jackson, we're not dating. You and me are just friends. I'm dating Stiles!" Jackson shrugs his shoulders and opens the door and the pizza guy's there. "You're pizza's here. Bye Lydia." Lydia is very confused, had she really forgotten that Jackson and her was going to the movies tonight and did he really just said movie date? Stiles walk past her and pays the pizza guy before he gets the pizza and closes the door.

He turns to Lydia and places one hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Lydia shakes her head and look Stiles in the eyes, "What? Eh yeah... Did you hear what he said?" Stiles shrugs his shoulder and walk to the kitchen counter, "The thing about you and him on a movie date? Yes..." Lydia crouches over the counter and rubs her temples, "We've never dated, I thought we were just friends. I promise." Stiles chuckles and grabs her hands, "Lydia it's okay. I can see that you were taken back by the situation and I would never think that you would cheat on someone, so maybe he just got the wrong idea from your situation. I can't blame him for maybe having a crush on you because who wouldn't. But I'll be honest he seems like a jerk. He didn't even say hi to me." He smirks and Lydia bits her lip. Did Jackson have a crush on her? If so why hadn't he told her? Now that didn't matter because she was starting to fall for Stiles and if she was perfectly honest she'd never really liked Jackson, they mostly hanged out for publicity for the movie. "I actually never really liked hanging out with him." She said as she grabbed a pizza slice from the box. Stiles chuckled and walked with the pizza box to the coffee table in front of the couch. Lydia sat down and turned on the TV. She zapped thru some channels before she stopped on an episode of "The big bang theory". "Is this okay?" She asked and looked over at Stiles, he nodded his head with a pizza slice in his mouth, "Yeah, I love those geeks." Lydia chuckled and turned back to the TV.

They watch TV for a while until Lydia straddles over Stiles lap and kisses his neck up and down and sucks on his earlobe and Stiles can't focus on the TV any longer. He stands up with Lydia around his waist and Lydia chuckles a little, "You want more?" he says as he walks them into her room again and Lydia kisses his lips and parts her lips for his tongue to meet hers. Stiles lays them down on the bed again and opens her robe before pulling his jeans of again.

This time it's a little harder, rougher sex. Stiles separates her legs and pulls her panties down he kisses her thigh and bits a little gentle on the inside, Lydia moans and closes her eyes, she pulls his hair and he kiss her clit gently before his tongue softly licks her g-spot. Lydia shivers and tens up. His tongue moves so diligently, she moans and bits her lip not to scream. One of his finger finds it's way into her and she squeals, Stiles' getting really turned on by her moans and squeals. He kisses her up her belly and licks the nipple of her right breast. Lydia arches her back and she turns to her stomach as Stiles on top of her and she arches her back even more when he rubs her clit. His cock glides inside of her and Lydia moans really loud now, this was even better then the first time. It felt so good. Stiles kisses her shoulder and Lydia's hands grabs the sheets because she's so close again to climax. Stiles sits up on his knees and slaps her ass and Lydia moans out, "Oh, one more time baby." Stiles really turned on by her voice and slaps her again as his pulling his cock in and out of her.

They do it doggy style for a while and Lydia's on her way to come a couple times but Stiles always slows down when he can feel her tens up. He turns Lydia around and sucks on her breasts, Lydia arches her back, "Oh baby... I think I'm going to come..." Stiles smirks at her words and his lips crashes on her lips, "You wanna come for me baby." he says as he rubs her g-spot and humps her. Lydia bits his lower lip, "Yes babe. Make me come!" He fasten the pace and Lydia moans and he as well, their tongues playing around their mouth and Lydia rolls them around so she's on top and rides him, he's still rubbing her with one hand and the other's cupping her breast, Lydia moans and tilts her head back. "Come on babe. Come for me." Stiles says as he's looking at Lydia, she's so sexy and he's on his way to climax but he really wants her to come first. "Babe..." Lydia moans, "...slap my ass." Stiles hand's thats on her breast slaps her ass. And Lydia squeals, "You like that babe." Lydia can feel her body tense up and she rides him faster. Stiles gives her some slaps on her ass again and Lydia climaxes, her nails goes into Stiles chest and Stiles climaxes right after her.

Lydia lays down on top of him and breath heavy, "Oh my god!" Stiles chuckles and strokes Lydia's hair, "Yeah." Lydia bits her lip to hide a smile. She looks up to Stiles and kiss his lips. Stiles hovers over her and his hand stokes her side. "That was almost better then the first time." She says and her hands goes up to his neck, Stiles rests his forehead on hers and kiss her nose, "Yeah. How the hell am I supposed to be without you for four weeks?" He winks and Lydia snorts a laugh. "How am _I_ supposed to be without _you_ for four weeks?" Stiles lays down next to her and look up to the ceiling and sighs, "I don't know... And should we tell anyone? Since you're doing press tour they will ask if you're single, what will you tell them?" Lydia sighs as well and look up to the ceiling, "I don't know... This is still so new but in about four weeks we've been together for a month, but not really since I wont be home. What should I say?" Stiles turns his head towards her and strokes her jaw, "I don't know. Just feel the situation I would recomend. If you feel like saying you're dating someone you say it if not don't say anything." Lydia turns towards him and smiles, "Okay... If the situation feels right I tell them I'm dating someone, if not I wont" Stiles nods his head and gives her a soft kiss.

They turn a movie on on Lydia's TV and snuggles up under the covers for the rest of the night, Lydia grabs some sodas and popcorn from the kitchen. Lydia soon falls asleep in Stiles arms and Stiles can't stop the smile he has on his lips when he realizes that Lydia's asleep. He kisses her forehead and pulls her in even closer. After a good fifteen minutes Stiles can't hold his eyes open longer and he falls asleep as well with Lydia in his arms.


	4. Friday

Stiles wakes up from the sun in his eyes, he blinks his eyes open and sees Lydia's red, no not red, more like strawberry-blond hair, snuggled up against his chest, his arm around her waist. He smiles and kisses the back of her head and rubs his eye with his free hand. He reaches for his phone without waking Lydia up and switch it on, 8.32am. A text from Scott.

Scott [8.15 am]: Hey dude. Hope your night was good. The gang are going out for lunch around 11.30 if you want to join us?

Stiles don't know what to answer because he really want's to spend the day with his new girlfriend, oh yeah girlfriend, he had a girlfriend. He placed the phone on the edge of the bed and hugged Lydia harder, she turned her body flat against his chest and squinted her eyes harder. Stiles smiled, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Lydia sighed and opened one eye to meet his gaze, "It's okay... It's just I'm not really a morning person." Stiles kisses her forehead and strokes her head, "Go back to sleep if you want, I'll just grab something to eat and watch some TV until you're awake." He lets go of her and sits up on the edge of the bed and pulls his boxer on before walking out to the living room area. Lydia just turns around in her bed and sighs, "But I don't want you to leave." Stiles chuckles and shakes his head, "I'm in the other room." Lydia sits up and narrows her eyes at him, "Well I'm awake now so... I'll just make us breakfast." Stiles smirks and looks down at the floor. He leans back to the door and Lydia passes him in a blue bra and orange panties. Stiles slaps her ass as she passes and she winches and turns and punch his chest, "Hey..." Stiles chuckles, "You really think I can restrain myself when you're wearing the Mets colors hand you're half naked." He winks and Lydia pinch his shoulder, "Well, you're just in your underwear so why should I get dressed?" She smirks and walks over to the kitchen, Stiles takes a seat on the couch and turns the TV on.

Lydia goes for some milk and cereal, tropical juice and two bananas. She place all ingredients for the breakfast on a tray and walk over to Stiles. She places the tray on the coffee table and sits down next to Stiles. His eyes on the TV. Lydia pops her head in front of his and gives him a small peck on his lips. Stiles wraps his arm around her tight and deepens the kiss, Lydia's hands on his abs. She pulls away and grab one of the bowls on the tray with milk and cereal. Stiles takes one of the bananas and peals it. They watch an episode of 'Friends' while they eat. It's a comfortable silence between them. After they've eaten Stiles turn to Lydia, "So Scott texted me and asked if I wanted to get lunch with them today. I can just tell him to say I'm still at my dads. I don't really want to leave..." Lydia smiles and strokes his arm, "If you want to stay it's okay. I was going to start packing but you can hang here and we can order food and do other things when I'm done." She winks and moves in closer to him. Stiles smiles and brushes her hair behind her ear. "Sounds good, all though I probably should swing by my place to get some clothes and a toothbrush. It's only 15 minutes away so I'll be back in 40 minutes. I'll just go by when I know Scott's not there, at 11.30." Lydia nods her head, "Okay then I won't be distracted for a few minutes by the hot guy sitting in my living room." She smirks and kiss the corner of his mouth.

All of a sudden Kira walks into their condo and Lydia quickly wraps a blanket around her while Stiles blushes when he meets Kira's eyes. "Oh hi... I'm sorry didn't know you two would be up already... I'll just be in my room." Stiles waves awkwardly to Kira and Lydia covers her face in her hands. "Hi Kira. I'll just go a go and get dressed..." Stiles said as he backed towards Lydia's room and closed the door. Kira jumped up next to Lydia and whispered, "Didn't you say you don't sleep with guys on the first date?" Lydia's checks are really red by now and she pushes Kira's shoulders, "Stop, I know what I said. But I couldn't stop myself. And didn't you just see how hot he is how can you turn down that?" Lydia gestures towards her room while whispering to Kira. Kira snorts out a laugh and covers her mouth with her hands, "Yeah he's super hot and cute, not my type of guy but hot. Scott's more my type. So he's spending the day here?" Lydia turns to the TV and nods her head, "Yes. I'm leaving on Sunday so we want to spend as much time together as possible." Kira nods, "Okay. I'll just pack my bag and spend the weekend at my parents, haven't really seen them as much the last few weeks, I'll miss them so this was just the perfect time to go visit them. I'll be out of here in about an hour okay." Lydia gives Kira a hug and whispers into her ear, "This is your home to Kira you don't have to leave if you don't want to." Kira reassures Lydia it's fine. Kira walk into her room to pack a bag and book a flight to San Fransisco where her parents lives.

Lydia walk into her room and finds Stiles on her bed in his boxers still, on his phone. He stretch his neck to see who was entering. Lydia smiles and Stiles lies his phone back down. Lydia jumps up to the bed and hovers over him. "So what do you want to do until you have to go?" Lydia traces her fingers over his abs and Stiles smirks, "What do _you_ want to do?" Lydia sits up and twirls her hair around her fingers, "I was going to take a shower but if you want to stay in here while I get wet you can do that." She teases as she's walking towards her barroom and Stiles' quickly up from the bed and by her side when she opens the door to the bathroom. "I really think you need help getting all that dirt of your body." He says with a smug look on his face. Lydia smirks and narrows her eyes at him, "Really? I'm the dirty one?" She follows the line between his abs with her fingers. Stiles picks her up and carries her into the bathroom.

________________________________________

After one hour in the bathroom Kira knocks on the bathroom door and Lydia pulls her robe over her naked body and walks into her room, "So, I'm leaving now. Hope you'll have a great weekend and I will miss you when you leave for Europe on Sunday. Skype me when you get to your hotel okay?" Lydia hugs Kira and nods her head, "Yes I will. Going to miss you too. Have a nice trip, and say hi to your parents from me. Love you!" Kira walks to the bedroom door and turns around, "Love you too." She the scream, "BYE STILES!" Lydia snorts ah chuckle and they can hear Stiles from the bathroom, "BYE KIRA!" Kira laughs and walk out, closing Lydia's door. Lydia walk over to her wardrobe and pulls out a big suitcase, she grabs a black thong, a black sports bra and some PJ-pants, if she's going to pack she want to be comfortable. Her hair she brings up into a high pony tail. Stiles walks out with a towel hanging low on his hip and he walk up behind Lydia and kisses her head. Lydia just smiles, this was so perfect, how crazy can it be that she just meet this guy but it feels so right, hopefully it would feel this good after four weeks as well.

Stiles really hated that he wouldn't see her for four weeks, he really hoped that this feeling wouldn't go away over these four weeks. He grabbed his pants from the floor and puts them on, he grabs his shirt and puts on his shoes. He reaches for his phone and texts Scott,

Stiles [11.10 am]: Hi dude, I'm going by our place to get some clothes text me when you leave.

It only takes a few seconds before he gets an reply from Scott.

Scott [11.11 am]: Okay. I'm out so you can go now.

Stiles stands up from the bed and walks over to Lydia who's picking out dresses and skirts to pack, "I'm going over to my apartment now but I'll be back soon okay?" Lydia turns to face him and stands on her tip toes to give him a small peck on his lips and he pulls her in for a warm hug, "Okay. I'll see you in a bit. Can you pick something up for lunch? I would like a chicken salad." Stiles nods his head and smirks, "Fine, am I your butler now?" They both chuckles and he kiss her forehead, "Of course I'll bring you some food. Bye babe." Lydia's got chills down her spine when he said that, yes he said it when they had sex but now it felt more intimate, "Bye..." He walked out and she could hear the front door shut closed. Lydia leaned back against the wall and couldn't believe this was true. She got a new boyfriend, a real boyfriend, she had dated a couple of guys since she moved to LA, of course, but mostly only a few dates that never ended that great, ether the paps found them and the guy got really uncomfortable or the guy just used her to get publicity.

This was so different. She was really starting to fall for this boy and that fast and hard. She walked into her closet and started to get underwear, shoes and clothes sorted out to see what she would pack, it was so hard to pack for four weeks, she couldn't really predict the weather so she had so wing it a little. During press conferences and interviews her stylist had gotten a lot of different outfits for her to wear so that was good.

Stiles drove home, outside he saw a bunch of paps so he drove down to the garage so they wouldn't see him. He walked up to the apartment and went inside. Good Scott wasn't lying when he said he was out, the apartment was empty and Stiles walked into his own room, grabbed a sports bag and just tossed random clothes into his bag. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before tossing it into the bag, his deodorant and an razor. He then walked to his nightstand and grabbed his charger and he see's a note on his bed. Thats weird. He opens it and read it,

_Hi! Hope you had a great time with your dad._  
Just wanted to tell you I miss you and I want you back.  
Love Malia  <3 

What? What the hell was this? Some sick joke? When him and Malia ended things she wanted that as bad as he was. They were cool with just being friends. Why did she leave this note, _if_ it's her and note some sick joke Liam and Isaac was playing on him.  
He tossed the not into the garbage bag as he passed it on his way out. He didn't want Malia back at all, because he was starting to fall so hard for Lydia.  
He went down to the garage again and jumped into his car, he drove out an drove to Mussos  & Frank Grill and ordered a chicken salad for Lydia and a club sandwich for him, one diet Coke for Lydia and one regular for him. He had his baseball cap on and his shades so the people inside the restaurant wouldn't notice him. He was lucky because it wasn't that much people inside so his order was done in no time. He payed and got back to his jeep, drove to Lydia's place and walked up the stairs to her condo. He knocked on the door and Lydia opened.

__________________________________

The rest of the day it spent with Stiles looking at TV-shows and Lydia packing, she asks Stiles for advice now and then on her outfits and all he can do is nod and say that's cute. All of her clothes are cute, it doesn't matter what she'll wear she will always look beautiful in Stiles eyes.  
They eat and sometimes Lydia takes breaks and snuggles up in Stiles arms while watching some dull TV-show. When she's finally done packing it's almost 17.30 pm. She's starving and goes thru her fridge to find some frozen pizza's. "Stiles... Do you want something to eat?" She turns to face him from the kitchen and Stiles turns his head from the TV, "I guess I could eat. What do you have?" Lydia holds up a frozen ham and cheese pizza from Totino's. Stiles nods and turns back to the TV. Lydia turns the oven on and place the pizza on a plate and puts it in the oven. She gets two bottles of water and a knife and fork to slice the pizza with, she walk over to Stiles and sits down in his lap giving him a kiss on the cheek. Stiles rub her back and gives her a Eskimo kiss. "Tomorrow can we just spend the whole day in bed doing nothing?" Lydia sighs as she says it, her last day with Stiles before she goes away. Stiles sighs as well not because he doesn't want to be with her but because that will be the last day he sees her for a few weeks. "Yes. But I know what we can do in bed that doesn't involve clothes or getting out of it." He winks and Lydia chuckles. "Fine, I think I can go along with that." She smirks back at him. She jumps of his lap and walk to the oven to get the pizza and brings it back to the coffee table. They eat and turn on a movie, they decides on watching 'Django Unchained'.

After the movie they make out on the couch before Lydia push Stiles off of her, laughing she sprints to her bedroom with Stiles after her, "Hey not fair!" He picks her up from behind and Lydia kicks and laughs so hard that her stomach hurts. Stiles drops her down on the bed and jumps over her and starts to tickle her and Lydia's arms and legs fly's all over her bed, "Stiles stop!" She can't breath because she's laughing so hard. Stiles laughs because Lydia's laugh is so contagious. "Stiles please, I can't breath! Stop it!" He obeys her and lay down on top of her and slides his hand over her breast and down her belly. Lydia shivers from his touch and crosses her legs around his waist, she licks her lips and look at his lips and he's mirroring her. His fingers hooks on the elastics of her PJ-pants and he slides them down. Lydia pulls his shirt over his head and traces one finger over his torso. "Your so damn hot!" She sighs out and Stiles flushes a little, "Well your the sexiest girl alive!" Lydia's checks get's pink and she kiss his neck down to his collarbone and bits gentle to leave a hickey to mark that he's hers. Stiles gets chills up his body from her lips and turns her around on her stomach and licks her neck and kiss her spine down to the small of her back. Her booty so round and perfect in her thong that Stiles can't stop himself to give her a hickey on her left ass cheek. Lydia moans and arches her back. After he lets go Lydia turns back around and kiss his lips and it pretty much turns into a heated make out session. Lydia's sports bra fly's of and Stiles pants hits the ground pretty soon after that.

His hand slides up her thigh and grips the elastic of her thong. Lydia takes his hand and slides it towards her clit and bits his lower lip, as she always does when she's turned on. Stiles boxers get's harder and Lydia can feel his cock against the inside of her thigh. She slowly pulls down his boxers and starts to jerk of his big limb. Stiles moans and kiss Lydia's neck and suck her ear lobe while he rubs her clit. Lydia brings his cock slowly inside of her and Stiles moves his hips against her and once again the sex is not as rough as it was yesterday it's more intimate this time. He moves his hips slowly and rubs her clit at the same time. Lydia moans and scratches his back with her nails. She turns them around so she's on top and rides him slowly while she's sucking on his fingers. Stiles nibbles on her nipple and moans Lydia loosens her hair to let it hang loos and Stiles finds that even more sexy. He smacks Lydia's ass and turns her back on her back and he slowly kisses her down her belly until his tongue licks her g-spot and Lydia tenses up. He really knew what he was doing. "Honey, I'm about to come any second!" Lydia moans out and Stiles kiss her lips and glide his cock into her again and fasten the speed and Lydia squeals and shuts her eyes closed before climaxing. She tenses up and Stiles kiss her neck and suck on her collarbone. "Oh my god!" Lydia moans and Stiles humps slower this time. Lydia brushes her hair away from her face and looks at Stiles, "Now I'm giving you what you deserve." She turns him around and crawls down to his big hard limb and licks on it, then she puts it into her mouth and starts to suck, Stiles grabs the sheets because he didn't expect that at all. Now he's on his way to climax just by the touch of her tongue. Lydia sucks faster and pretty soon he's exploding into her mouth. He relaxes and Lydia lays down next to him. "How was that babe?" Lydia smirks and kiss his chest. Stiles can't believe that happened, "That was insane! I didn't think you wanted to do that!"

"What? I'm not a prude." She winks and kiss his chest. Stiles catches his breath and brush his hand thru his hair. Lydia walk into the bathroom to brush her teeth and Stiles grab his bag and put on a new pair of boxers and pulls out his toothbrush, then he walk in to the bathroom and stands next to Lydia by the sink, she's in her robe and braids her hair while Stiles brushes his teeth. They're both silence because they know that tomorrow's the last day before Lydia leaves and they don't want that to be what they focus on. They want to live in this moment, were they're both with the person they want to be with. Stiles kiss Lydia's forehead and leave the bathroom and Lydia finish brushing her teeth. Stiles turns on the TV in Lydia's room and watches "The Big Bang Theory" while he wait for Lydia to snuggle up next to him. She enters the room and walk over to Stiles bag and pulls out a Rolling Stones shirt that she pulls over her torso and Stiles lip curves upwards while he glances over at Lydia when she's in front of her mirror, "I'm keeping this! That way I'll have you with me every night. It smell like you..." Stiles can't stop himself from walking over to her and hug her from behind. Kissing her neck and whisper into her ear, "Then I'll want something from you so I won't feel so lonely every night..." Lydia bits her lip and look down on her feet, "What did you have in mind?" Stiles picks her up and lay her down on the bed, "I don't know. I don't exactly fit into your clothes do I?" He winks and Lydia chuckles. "Noooo.... Maybe you can take my pillow home?" Stiles smiles and nods, "Pillow it is. Then you'll have to rub all your scent over it tonight and tomorrow!"  
"Fine! Then you'll have to wear this shirt all day tomorrow so it _really_ smells like you." Stiles chuckles and nods his head while Lydia takes it of and reaches for her PJ. They snuggle up next to each other and watch "The Big Bang Theory" the hole night before they doze of.


	5. The L-word

The next day they just order more food and spend all day in Lydia's bed, talking and doing some other things that doesn't involve clothes. Lydia get some text's from her agent Jenny about witch time the car will pick her up and a few other details about who's picking her up in France, witch hotel she will be staying at and her co-stars for the sequel of the 'Legend'-movie - 'Prodigy', Jackson, (Stiles hated that she was going on press tour with him), Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd, Tracy Stewart and Cora Hale, were all staying at the same hotel but Jackson and Vernon was arriving on Monday afternoon and that made Stiles a little relived that at least one night he didn't have to be jealous of that douchebag that he got to be with Lydia all these four weeks and not him. Lydia reassured him he had nothing to be jealous about. Lydia would try to only be with Jackson when they do separate interviews because then the two of them would be paired up together since they're the main characters. But when they would be out of interviews she would try to spend time with Cora and Tracy, she really liked those girls and enjoyed their company. Stiles trusted Lydia, she didn't seem to be someone who was going to cheat or hurt someone else. He knew he had to tell her about Malia's note, if it was Malia's, will say. He paused the movie they were watching and Lydia turned to face him, "What's wrong?" Stiles took her hands, "Lydia I hope you'll know that I would never ever hurt you! So if you hear anything when you're gone don't believe it and call me if you hear anything about me and Malia." Lydia's really confused right now and she tilts her head, "What? Malia? What does she have to do with anything? You're broken up and you're with me now...." Stiles sighs and rubs Lydia's hands in his, "Yeah well, yesterday when I went home to grab some clothes I had a note on my bed from Malia saying she want's me back." Lydia takes her hands away from Stiles hand he quickly reassures her that it's nothing, "Babe! I want you, Malia means nothing to me, it's you I want, why would I even be here when I know you're going away for four weeks if I didn't want to be with you." Lydia rests her head against his neck, a few tears pushing thru her eyes. Stiles can feel his neck getting wet and he embrace her into a hug. Lydia sighs heavy, "Why did she write that? Is that why she kissed you right in front of me the other day?" Stiles sighs, "I don't know but I just want you to know that if you hear any rumors about me and Malia while you're away don't trust them just call me okay?" Lydia nods her head into his neck. "Lydia, I promise I will never _ever_ hurt you. And Scott will tell you the truth if you don't believe me because even if he's my best friend he would never lie to someone just to cover for me, he's the most genuine, kind, well behaved person I've ever met." Lydia smiles, she's pretty sure he's telling her the truth and she promise him that she will call him first when she hears something about him and Malia.

They snuggle up to each other and Stiles wipe her tears away and gives her a soft sweet kiss. Lydia really felt like this was the real deal, some how she knew she loved him but could she be so sure he loved her and just after a few days? This was a real 'Love at first sight' love for Lydia. She had never felt like this before and somehow it felt like she had known him her whole life. She didn't want to ruin anything by saying the L-word after just two days together, so she bit her lip and continued to watch the TV.  
Stiles had the exact same feelings, this was something different, he knew he loved her but he couldn't tell her that after just two days, that's crazy. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her head.

________________________________________________________

The next morning Lydia's alarm went of around 7.30am. The car would pick her up around 11am to take her to the airport. Lydia snuggled into the crock of Stiles neck and Stiles brought her in closer, "I don't want to get up..." She sighed into his neck and Stiles groaned and yawned, "Me neither." They lay with their arms around each other for fifteen minutes until Lydia sits up and know she has to get ready and pack the last few things she needs, like charger, toothbrush, hairbrush and make up bag. She walked into the bathroom to get all her things ready and Stiles got dressed and walked into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for the two of them. When Lydia walked out to the living room Stiles had already put out breakfast on the coffee table for them. Lydia smiled and kissed his cheek, "Your the best!" Stiles sat down and nodded his head, "I can't let my girl starve to death now can I?" he winks and Lydia's knee's feels weak, every time he winks at her like that she get all fuzzy inside. They eat up and Lydia pack the last few things, Stiles shirt as well. Stiles puts Lydia's pillow into his bag and throws his clothes into it as well. When the clock strikes 10.30 he has to go, they don't want anyone to see him leave the apartment, and then Lydia has some time to check everything up with her airplane tickets and do the last few things before leaving for four weeks.

Stiles walks up to the front door with Lydia's hand in his. They embrace each other and Lydia can feel tears coming down her cheeks, this had been the best few days of her life. Stiles sighs he didn't want to go or let go of her. They kiss for a few minutes and when they pull apart he rests his forehead against hers and whispers, "Lydia... I love you..." Lydia a taken back from his words, wasn't this to soon? But she loved him too and since they would be apart for so long she whispered back, "I love you too..." Stiles felt ridiculous when he said it, why did he say it? He was going to scare her off. But when she said it back all the tension he felt in his body for saying it so soon disappeared. This was the best thing that ever happened to him, that this girl loved him too. He kissed her again and then slowly opened the door and Lydia let go, "Stiles, I do! I do love you!" Stiles nodded his head, "I know, and I do really love you too. Bye babe!" Lydia turned before he was out the door, she didn't want to see him leave. A click and he was gone.

Lydia wiped away some tears she felt on her cheeks and walked into her room to make her bed and check her flight so it was on time. Stiles put on his shades and walked down to the car in the garage covering his face so no one would see it was him. He got into his car and started the engine, he sighed, the girl of his dreams was leaving for four weeks and he couldn't tell anyone but Scott he was dating. He was glad he'd told her he loved her because he really did. He never told Malia that, _never_ , that's why he knows this is something different and when she actually said it back made him even more sure that this was something to hold on to. He drove out of the garage and was on his way home when he got a text from Scott,

Scott [10.50 am]: Hey man! If you're not busy we're having a video game marathon. Me, Liam, Isaac, Hayden, Mason and Malia. We're at Isaac's if you wanna join.

Stiles decided to go home first and take a shower and change his clothes so he texted Scott,

Stiles [10.52 am]: Okay dude! I'll be there in one hour just need to take a shower and get changed.

Lydia went into Kira's room to leave a not on her bed,  
_Hi Kira! To bad I didn't got to see you before leaving. I just wanted to say thank you for dragging me to that concert, that was the best thing that could have happened in my life! You're the best and I'll promise we'll Skype once a week at least! <3 Love / Lyds_  
She grabbed her large suitcase and closed the door and locked it, went into the elevator and out to the street where a black jeep was waiting for her and the driver took her luggage into the car. She got a seat in the back and pulled of her shades too look at her phone, 10.58 am.

Stiles pulls up to Isaac's apartment building at, 7135 Hollywood Blvd. He parks the car in the downstairs garage next to Scott's car. Isaac didn't really want to share his apartment with anyone so he got a one bedroom apartment on the highest floor. It was a really nice looking apartment and Isaac got an interior firm to fix him up with some nice looking furniture.

When Stiles was in the elevator his phone buzzed,

Lydia [11.59 am]: Hey! I'm at the airport now, I feel asleep in the car, must have been really tired. Miss you! XoXo

Stiles smiles and texts her back,

Stiles [12.01 pm]: Hey babe! Miss you too. Hope you're flight is on time. I'm on my way to Isaac for some video games. Text me before you go on the plane okay? XO

He puts his phone back into his pocket and leaves the elevator to knock on Isaac's door. Malia's the one to open it, _Shit!_. She's on her way to kiss him again but Stiles slips thru her grip and walk to the boys. "Hi everyone!" he greets them and everyone look at him, Isaac's the one to open his mouth first, "Hey! I haven't seen you in like days! How was your dad?" Stiles takes a seat next to Scott and Liam, "Oh yeah, he's great. He just needed some help with the house so I volunteered to go down to Beacon Hills." Scott pats his back and they start the game again. Malia really tries to get eye contact with Stiles but he just ignores her and plays the game.

Lydia walks inside and up to the counter to cheek in, the lady behind the counters very nice and upgrades Lydia to first class when she sees who she is, "My daughter love your movie! Can you sign this paper for me so I can give it to her?" Lydia smiles and happily signs the paper, "What's her name?"  
"Octavia."  
"To the lovely Octavia. Your mom rocks! Love Lydia Martin. There, thank you for upgrading me." The women behind the desk smiles, "No thank you, I'll bee mom of the year now!" Lydia smiles and walk to the security check before she finds her gate. It takes about half an hour to go thru security and to find the right gate, when she's there it's only ten minutes left before they will start boarding the plane. She pulls out her phone and read the text from Stiles, she smiles and text him back,

Lydia [12.51 pm]: Now I'm at the gate. Okay, hope you win ;) I'll be 9 hours before you when I arrive tomorrow so I'll probably just send you an message when I'm at my hotel and we can figure out when to Skype! Love you! <3

Stiles feel his phone buzz so he excuses himself and walks into the bathroom, he doesn't want anyone to oversee his massage or the flush on his face when he realizes it's Lydia. This is it, she's on her way to the plane and she'll be gone for four weeks.  
He call her, "Hello?" Lydia's little confused in her voice, "Hi babe!" Stiles whispering, not wanting anyone to hear him. "Oh hi. I wasn't expecting you to call." She smile though because she really missed his voice already. "Well I just wanted to hear your voice before you get cut of. Hope you'll have a great flight and I'll hear from you when you arrive. I love you!" Stiles smiles when he says it, Lydia too. "I love you too. Can you send me a picture of you so I have something to remember you by while I'm on the plane?" Stiles smile, "Hey just google me and you get one." He laughs and Lydia rolls her eyes, "But I want a genuine one. Please!!"  
"Okay fine. I'll send you one but you have to send me one to."  
"Okay. I have to board now. I'll text you tomorrow."  
"Okay. Love you babe!"  
"Love you too!"  
They hang up and Stiles snaps a photo of himself and sends it to Lydia, he waits for her to respond. Lydia takes a seat in first class and opens the picture of Stiles, she smiles and flushes, he's so cute and hot at the same time. She snaps one of her as well and sends it,

Lydia [13.02 pm]: Cute! Here's one of me.

Stiles smiles because she's as beautiful as she was when he left her.

Stiles [13.03 pm]: Perfect, you look beautiful! Now be safe!

Lydia smiles when she get's his reply, she turns her phone on flight mode and glances thru a magazine she had in her bag.

Stiles joins the other ones in Isaac's living room, they've ordered pizza and all of a sudden Malia grabs his arm and drag him into Isaac's room she shut's the door and they can hear Isaac scream, "No guys not in my bed! Come on!". Stiles turns to Malia with fury in his eyes, "Whats wrong with you? We broke up stop trying to kiss me, I don't want you back!" Malia push Stiles on the bed and straddling over him, "Of course you want me, you can't turn me down." Stiles grab her wrists and swing her over on her back and whisper into her ear, "Watch me!" as he stands up and walk toward the door, "Suit yourself, I'm not taking you back when you decide to come crawling back to me." She sits up and Stiles just chuckles and shakes his head, "I'm not coming back for you." He leaves the room and Malia's face turns red of fury. When Stiles joins the other ones Isaac's not amused, "That was quick, hope you pulled of the sheets after you." Stiles narrows his eyes as he grabs a pizza and takes a bite, "I'm not with Malia and nothing happened okay!" Isaac believe him and nods his head, "Okay sorry!" Malia joins them after a few minutes, ignoring Stiles for the rest of the day.

After six hours of video game and junk food Stiles and Scott decides to drive home together, Liam and Mason, how's sharing an apartment down the street walks with Hayden to their apartment, Malia just jumps into her car and drives away not even looking at Stiles once, he's not sad about it he couldn't care less actually. He just wanted to go home talk to Scott about his weekend with Lydia and lay down on her pillow to feel her scent.

They park their cars and walk up to their apartment, inside Scott turns to Stiles and gives him a smirk, "So, how was the weekend with Lydia?" Stiles flushes and drops down on the couch, "It was great! I'm telling you man this girl is something special, I've never felt like this before. I got to know her really well and I'm so in love with her..."  
"Love?" Scott interrupts him, "Yes, love! I don't know how to be without her for four weeks, well actually three. I'm going to New York when she will be there in three weeks, she doesn't know that but I want to surprise her." Scott nods understandably. "So have you heard from Kira?" Stiles asks Scott while zipping thru the channels on the TV. "Yeah she texted me on Friday that she were leaving for San Fransisco to meet her parents so she couldn't hang out this weekend." he sighs as he says it and Stiles look over at Scott, "Oh sorry about that, thats my fault." Scott meets his eyes in confusion, "What?" Stiles chuckles and shakes his head looking back at the TV, "Yeah, she didn't want to third wheel us so she decided to go visit her parents, but believe me she's into you. That's what Lydia told me _and_ I may have looked into her room while Lydia was in the bathroom and she has a lot, and then I mean, a lot of posters of us _and_ of you. She's into you." Scott flushes from the thought that Kira actually had posters in her room of him as he had of her.

They watch some TV before Stiles decides to go to his room and unpack his bag he had at Lydia's. He throws the pillow onto his bed and gets ready to crawl up under his cover without the strawberry-blond next to him. He starts Netflix on his laptop and watches a few episodes of 'The Walking Dead' and snuggles his nose on Lydia's pillow, he look at the photo she sent him earlier and smiles. He doze of smiling.

Lydia try's to sleep on the plane and doze of a few times, she watch some movies and eats the meals she gets served from the flight attendants. Once in a while mom's with their kids would come up to Lydia and ask for a picture or for her to sign something. She's very friendly to all her fans and gladly gives them what they ask for. She really enjoys making her fan's happy. Now and then she pulls up her phone and look at the photo Stiles sent her and she smiles, how would she endure four weeks without him?


	6. In Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything. Been so busy with work and been to tired to do anything.  
> Hope this vacation can make me write more. :)

Lydia's plane lands around 10 am the next morning in Paris where she's going to meet Cora, Tracy and Derek at the hotel, they're going out for dinner tonight and they have a night off before their interviews starts the next morning.  
Lydia gets her bags and walk out to find a driver with a sign that says, _Lydia Martin - 'Legend' movie_. She shyly puts on her shades and walk over to the driver, shaking his hand and he grabs her bags to the car. Of course the press's at the entrance and paparazzi's as well. Lydia hides her face under her hand and walk behind her driver to the car and gets in. She breaths out and starts her phone from flight mode. She knows it's the middle of the night home in California so she wont text Stiles yet, she'll wait until she's at the hotel all checked in. It takes 40 minutes to get to the hotel, they're staying at Four seasons hotel, George V in Paris. She steps out from the car and walk inside, her bags are taken care of by the staff. "Hi, I'm Lydia Martin and I'm here for the movie 'Prodigy'." She says to the man behind the counter. "Oh yes, Lydia Martin. You're in room 475. Take the elevator to the 6th floor and then a right down the hall." Lydia smiles and takes her key. "Witch room do Cora Hale have?" She asks with a smile and the man checks his computer, "Eh lets see..." it takes a few minutes, "...room 482 it's on the same floor as you." Lydia nods, "Thank you so much!" She turn to the elevators and pushes the button. She reaches her floor and walk down the hall to her room and enters, and it's a small hall leading to a big open room, the most beautiful room she's ever seen. High windows, a desk next to the window, a nice armchair and a big king size bed with the most beautiful frame she's ever seen and ocean blue covers with and ocean blue pillows, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A knock on the door and in comes her luggage. Lydia walks over to the man and reaches for her purse to give the man some tip. He thanks her and leaves the room. Lydia pulls out her phone and walk over to the bed and takes a picture to send to Stiles. It's only 3 am in California but she sends it anyway.

Lydia [12.01 am]: Hey babe! I'm in Paris now and checked in to my hotel, here's a pic of the room. It's gorgeous. Love!

She puts down her phone into her jeans jacket and walks down the hall to room 482 and knocks on the door. Cora opens it and squeals, "Lydia! So good to see you!!! I haven't seen you in months!" They hug and Lydia walks inside, "I know, but hey you live in London and I'm in LA so it's a very big time difference." Cora closes the door and they walk into her room and takes a seat on her bed, catching up on everything that's happened the last few months, Lydia doesn't tell Cora she has a boyfriend because she knows Cora sometimes doesn't think before she talks and can quickly slip out that Lydia has a boyfriend in one of the interviews. They talk and talk and soon there's another knock on the door, it's Tracy and Cora invites her in. Tracy lives in New York with her boyfriend Theo Racken, he's one of the biggest male models right now so he travels a lot and Tracy feels a little lonely because she doesn't have that many friends in New York, most of them lives on the West Coast, they've talked about moving out to California but since Theo mostly do works in Europe, New York's the place to be right now.

Tracy catches up with them and after an hour they decide to call Cora's brother Derek and go out for dinner. Lydia hasn't payed attention to her phone at all, witch is nice, that means she's been having a great time. She quickly looks at her phone when they walk out of Cora's room to meet Derek at the lobby. A text from Stiles, he's texted her about an hour ago, that means he woke up around 10 am in LA and here it is, 5 pm.

Stiles [4.10 pm]: Hey babe! Nice to hear you arrived safely. I've just woken up and we're about to rehearse with the band, we're playing at the BBMA in about two weeks. Miss you though!

Lydia [5.15 pm]: Hey didn't see your text, was catching up with Cora and Tracy. Hope your rehearsal goes great! I'll try to Skype when we come back from dinner okay? Around 10 pm my time, that's like 1 pm your time ;)

Stiles [5.17 pm]: Okay. Hope I'll be out of rehearsal then. :)

Lydia reads the text but doesn't answer since she's in the car with her co-stars. Derek and Cora are siblings and live in London so Lydia doesn't see them all that much in between filming. Cora has visited her two times while she was in LA to promote one of her other movies. Derek's the quiet kind of person, he doesn't say much but he's pretty cool and since his "forced" to go out and eat with three girl's he's extra quiet. They arrive to the restaurant and walk inside for a nice dinner.

On the other side of the world Stiles just pulled up to their rehearsal studio in LA, they can't go to Las Vegas to rehearse until a few days before. The whole group is there, minus Malia, Hayden and Mason of course, the band has to focus on getting this all right so they can't afford distractions. Stiles walk inside and greets Isaac and Liam, Scott arrived with him. "Hey guys, ready to start?" Scott says as he puts on his guitar and Stiles takes his place behind the drums. Their soundcheck guy, Ian, turns on all the equipment and gives them a thumps up. Their manager, Finnstock, is there as well and Stiles slams his drumsticks together and counts to three.

Dinner was great, Lydia thinks, and both Tracy and Cora wants to go see the Eiffel tower light up so the driver drives them to the Eiffel tower and they walk up under it to see it light up. It's so beautiful and Lydia takes a few pictures with Tracy and Cora, Derek's still in the car. He doesn't really enjoy these kind of things. He can't wait until Boyd comes tomorrow. Derek and Boyd are best friends.  
The girls walks back to the car and Cora begs the driver to drive around the town for a few minutes so they can take some picture of the beautiful Paris. One hour goes by and they pull up at the hotel again, the time: 9.30 pm. Thats great for Lydia because now she can take a shower before Skyping with Stiles. They all say their good nights and split up to their rooms. Lydia walks straight to her shower and undress herself.

Stiles totaly forgets about the time when he plays, it's the one thing were he's mind goes blank and he doesn't think about anything. He needs that right now since he can't stop thinking about Lydia and it's hard since she's on the other side of the world right now. They play for about three hours before they decides it's enough for the day. They sound really good and they're pretty happy with what their going to be playing at the BBMA.

Stiles and Scott drives home before they would meet up with the group for dinner, take a shower and Stiles would Skype with Lydia. He walks to their apartment and goes straight to his bedroom and closes the door, picking up his computer and sign in on Skype, Lydia's already signed in and he calls her up.  
Lydia's in her bed with a robe on and her hair all wet from the shower she just ended. She's sitting with her laptop in her knees when Stiles calling her. She can't hide the smile she has when she answer. "Hi!" She says almost to excited, Stiles chuckles, "Hi babe!". They sit quite for a moment just to look at each other. "How was dinner?" Stiles broke the silence and Lydia puts her hair up in a bun on her head, "Good. It's always fun to see the cast again when it's been months since I saw them last." Stiles nods his head and walks over to his dresser and pulls of his shirt, Lydia can see everything and she bits her lip, "Hey that's not fair, put something on so I don't have to see your sexy body!" Lydia crosses her arms and Stiles laughs out and shakes his head, "I was going to but now I think I might sit here without a shirt on." He smirks at her and Lydia gets an idea, "Okay if your not wearing a shirt then I'm not wearing my robe..." She pulls the knot on her robe slowly and Stiles swallows hard, "No Lydia come on! You can't do that!" Lydia smirks and slides the robe of one shoulder and Stiles blinks a few times to many, "God Lydia stop!" "I'll stop _if_ you put on a shirt." He grabs a t-shirt and throws it over his torso, "So I'm dressed don't teas me anymore. I miss your body and you like crazy and I saw you yesterday, it's crazy!" Lydia flushes and stare into his golden brown eyes, "I miss you too. By the way how was practice?" Stiles relived that she changed the topic, "Oh it was great. We sound really great it's going to be awesome." Lydia smile, "That's great! To bad I wont be there to see you perform, and I'll be in Asia then, they're like 16 hours before you guys so I wont even see it on TV." "It's fine, you can see it later okay." He winks at her and her heart skips a beat, how was it possible to miss someone so much when you've only known him a few days.  
They talk for one hour until Lydia needs to go to bed because she has to be up around 7 am to get ready and eat breakfast before they're of to the interviews. Stiles sighs really heavy and Lydia joins him, "Okay babe. Sleep tight. I love you!" Lydia gives him a smile, "I love you too. Hope you'll have a great evening! Maybe we can Skype tomorrow as well. Around the same time? I'll text you okay?" She bits her lower lip and Stiles heart skip a beat, she's so beautiful when she does that. "Okay. Good night beautiful!" Lydia flushes, "Good night hottie!" Stiles smirks and gives her a wink before the turn the conversation off.

Lydia walks over to her bag and pulls out her PJ and curls up in her bed again she really wanted Stiles there so she took one of the pillows and formed a person like form on the other side of her bed and snuggled her nose into it. She was wearing Stiles t-shirt so it really smelled like him. She dozed of quickly and slept thru the night without moving a mussel.

Stiles walks into the shower and remains in there for about half an hour until he hears a knock on the door and Scott's voice saying "Hey Stiles? You okay? You've been in here for a while now..." Stiles turns the shower of and grabs a towel while walking out of the shower, "Yeah I'm fine. You can come in." Scott opens the door and sees Stiles in a towel next to the sink drying his hair with another towel. "Okay, so are you ready in about ten minutes? We're already late." Stiles nods his head and turns to Scott, "I just miss her... She looked so beautiful when I saw her and I hate this feeling of not holding her whenever I want." Scott leans against the doorway and scratches his neck, "Maybe you started this relationship to soon. Maybe you should have waited until she got home?" Stiles shakes his head, "No, even if we decided to wait I would wait for her." Stiles walks past Scott and grabs a pair of boxers from his drawer and then he gets dressed and they walk out from the apartment not saying anything for a few minutes until they sit in Scott's car and he turns to Stiles, "Okay but can you at least act like you don't miss her and you have a great time these few weeks she's not here?" Stiles sighs and smiles at Scott, "Fine, I wont complain about it. Promise!" Scott starts the car and they drive to Liam and Mason's to meet up the gang.


	7. Week's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!  
> A long one but felt like I had to write all of this in this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Two weeks goes by and Stiles and Lydia tries to keep in contact as much as they can, it's a little difficult when Lydia's in Australia because of the time difference, that week they have to settle for text messages and not expect an answer right away since Lydia's busy with her press and Stiles have to focus on the Billboard Music Awards that's this weekend.  
Lydia hasn't been asked if she's seeing anyone yet and that's okay with Lydia because she doesn't really know what she would answer if a question like that would be asked.  
Jackson has avoided her the whole trip except for when they're doing interviews together then it's like nothing ever happened between them. He laughs at her jokes and he pats her arm now and then, Lydia knows it's just for show and she doesn't really care that he ignores her the rest of the time, she's happy just to be with Cora and Tracy.  
Stiles on the other hand has had Malia after him since Lydia went to Europe. He has really tried to let her down easy, tell her that he's not interested in her anymore. That he's over her but it seams that Malia doesn't care that he tells her that, she's trying everything she can to get him back, she's been lying naked on his bed one night when he got home, she's always trying to sit on his lap when they're together with the group, she takes his hand whenever they're out. Stiles just really want's to shout out, "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!" to her but he can't he promised Lydia.

Lydia wakes up her first morning in China, she takes a shower before breakfast and gets dressed, a knock on the door and Lydia knows it's Cora, she opens it and Cora's all bright and smile, "Good morning. Slept well?" Lydia walks out to the hall and closes her door, "Yes, you?" Cora hooks her arm into Lydia's, "No not really, all these different timezone's making my head spin. Hope I'll get some tonight." Lydia nods her head and they walk to the breakfast area. Jackson, Boyd and Derek's already there and on their second portion of pancakes. Tracy joins them after a few minutes.  
After breakfast the girls walks up to the room where all their designer clothes is in and get's changed with their stylist. The boys has another stylist in another room. Lydia sends a text to Stiles when no one is looking just to let him know she's okay. It's a 13 hours time difference, so he's probably on his way out for dinner and an early bedtime since he's going to Vegas early in the morning.

Lydia [9 am]: Hey babe! Hope your day was great. Sleep tight. Love Lyds

It only takes a few minutes until her phone buzzes.

Stiles [9.04 am]: Hey hun! Great hearing from you. Miss you like crazy! Yeah our rehearsal was great, we fly to Vegas tomorrow and the show's on Sunday night. Hope you can watch! Have a nice day. Love you!

Lydia smile but tries to hide it, Cora notices, "What are you smiling about?" Lydia shakes her head and put her phone back into her purse, "Eh nothing. Just a funny email I read." Cora shakes her head and smirks at Lydia, "Hey I know that was not a funny email, you had that look that every girl gets when she has a crush and _that_ crush responses to whatever you wrote. Who is it?" Lydia shakes her head again, "I don't know what you're taking about." Cora grabs Lydia's arm, "Hey don't pretend like nothings up. All those excuses for not hanging out whit us from time to time just because you're going to Skype with your family or best friend. I don't believe that!"

Lydia narrows her eyes to Cora, "Okay, fine... It's a boy, or my boyfriend but we meet a few days before I had to go to Europe so it's very fresh and we didn't want anyone to know about us until I come back to LA." "WHAT?!" Cora shouts and Lydia hushes her down, Tracy laughs out at Cora's reaction. "Lydia you have a man in your life? And _I_ didn't know about this? Who is he?" Cora takes a seat in one of the make up chairs, "As I said, it's new and we didn't want to say anything until we felt this was something that feels right." Cora begs Lydia to tell her who this mystic man can be but Lydia just shakes her head and says, "I'll tell you soon but not right now okay?" Cora sighs and crosses her arms around her body. Lydia hides a smile and takes a seat in the other makeup chair to get her makeup done.

The day goes by and interviews fly's by they walk out for dinner and Lydia gets a text from Stiles.

Stiles [8.10 pm]: Hey love! Just wanted to send you a text that I'm at the airport right now and we'll be flying to Vegas in about an hour. Hope your day was great. Love!

Lydia smile and Cora notice, "Is it your boyfriend again?" the whole table with co-stars turns to Lydia with confused faces, Jackson's face was more red and angry then confused and of course he was the one to break the news, "So Stiles your boyfriend now?" Lydia narrows her eyes and her mouth form's a line. Everyone looks at Jackson in confusion and Cora's the one to break the silence, "Stiles? How do you know? You mean Stiles Stilinski in 5 minutes of Winter?" Lydia just want's to disappear under the table. Everyone is still looking at Jackson and Jackson seams a little uncomfortable, he usually likes all the attention but somehow it seams that he know's he said to much. "Well ask her!" He says and points at Lydia, all eyes on Lydia ones again, "Lydia? Stiles Stilinski?" is what's coming out of Cora's mouth when she meets Lydia's eyes. Lydia knows she can't deny anything since Jackson saw them together. "..eh... yes..." She hides her face in her hair and Cora jumps out of her chair and screams, "WHAT? You're dating one of the hottest guy's on the planet and he's in the biggest band there is right now!" "Cora please not so loud! I don't want it to come out before we decide to tell everyone!" Cora takes a seat again and whispers, "Oh sorry, yeah you're right." Everyone's quiet for a while and picks in their food. No one make's eye contact and after a few minutes Lydia whispers, "Please don't tell anyone. We want to keep it a secret until we're ready." Her eyes wonders from person til person and everyone nods, even Jackson. Lydia smile back at them and soon everyone starts up small conversation between each other.

Lydia totally forgot the text from Stiles and when she remembers he's already on the plane. She decides to answer him when she comes back to the room.

After dinner and a tour around the city they pull up to the hotel and say their good nights, Lydia walks into her room and throws herself on the bed and texts Stiles back.

Lydia [10.11 pm]: Hey babe! Sorry I didn't answer your text, got distracted by everyone of my co-workers, by the way they know about us now so... Jackson sort of slipped it out at dinner after Cora begged me to tell her who I was dating. So I guess we can tell anyone that asks now... I had hoped it would have been kept a secret a little longer because I would have wanted everyone to know from us together and not when I'm on the other side of the world. Anyway hope you'r flight went well. Miss you like crazy! Love <3

Lydia throws the phone on her bed and turns on the TV, of course it's all in chines so she flips thru the channels and lands on BBC new, not much but hey it's in english at least. She sits up and undo her braid so her hair falls down her back and she gets a text from Stiles.

Stiles [10.15 pm]: Hey babe. Miss you like crazy! Oh okay so the know no big deal. We can still try to not tell everyone like if someone ask us we can just say we're seeing someone but we don't have to say who okay? I just checked in to my hotel and I have a few hours of until we're about to rehearse for the show. What are you doing?

Lydia smiles, finally they're both free and can Skype, she grabs her computer and takes a seat on the bed and call Stiles on Skype.  
"Lydia?" that's all Stiles can get out, he's in chock that they're both free and can video chat. His in a pair of shorts, no shirt on and a baseball cap on trying to get compfy on the bed while his setting up his computer for Lydia to see him. "Yeah, Hi handsome." Lydia chuckles a little, it has been to long since she saw his shirtless torso and oh did she miss it. Lydia's in a tight fitted dress with a cleavage that Stiles can't stop looking at, Lydia rolls her eyes, "Hey Stiles up here." and she points at her eyes, Stiles shakes his head, "Oh sorry it's just you look so hot and that cleavage isn't helping." Lydia bits her lip to hide a small smile, she was never going to be used to him saying how beautiful she is. "Well you'r situation isn't helping much ether..." as she points to the screen. Stile looks down at his torso and laughs, "Ha this old thing? It's nothing. I can take a shirt on if you want me to." Lydia quickly shakes her head, "No...." She actually wanted to do something she's never ever done before but it's been to long since she's had any "fun" with herself and seeing him shirtless she absolutly wanted to try.

Stiles didn't know what to say because he couldn't stop looking at his hot girlfriend and all he wanted to do was to jump thru the screen and take her on that big bed. But of course he couldn't he had to wait until she got home on Monday. "Hey babe, you're going to be in New York on Monday right?" Lydia nods her head "Yeah but we'll be flying in around 9pm and then the drive to the hotel so we wont be there until around 11pm. But at least we'll be in the same country." Stiles smiles because Lydia has no idea that Stiles is going to surprise her by flying to New York on Monday instead of flying home to LA. He's planed everything out and he's going to be in her room when she arrives. Of course he had to beg Kira to help him get Lydia's assistant to tell her the hotel and witch name she would be using to check in. And since Lydia hasn't told her assistant about Stiles it would be better that Kira, her best friend, asked about all of that, and of course Kira agreed to do it if Stiles would fix Kira and Scott up on a date. "Hey Lyds, before I forgot but Kira and Scott has a date on Monday." Lydia smiles and claps her hands, "What?! How did that happen?" Stiles smiles "I actually fixed them up, since I've been texting Kira now and then just to thank her that she dragged you out to our concert and he of course wanted to meet Scott again so I arranged it."  
"Wow. That's awesome. Maybe we can go on a double date sometime?" Stiles looks down at his hands, "I would like that babe." Lydia flushes, like every time he call's her babe.  
There's a few minutes of silence before Lydia breaks it, "Hey Stiles..." Stiles looks at her, "Yeah?" Lydia can't face him, she's a little embarrassed about what she's going to ask, "I was just wondering..." Stiles starting to get nervous, what was she going to say? What had happened while she was away? "What is it hun?" Lydia bits her lips, "ehm.. This is so embarrising but, would you like to... ehm..." "What is it Lydia? You can ask me anything." "Oh god... I just... I miss you so much so em..." "Lyds come on!" She eventually shouts it out, "Would you want to have webcamsex?" She covers her head with her pillow when she finally got it out.  
Stiles in chock, what did she just say? She wanted to do what? His head is spinning because that was what he wanted to ask but couldn't since they just had been dating a few days before she went on press tour. Lydia slowly pulls down the pillow from her red face and makes eye contact with Stiles who's just sitting there like a frozen ghost. "Stiles?" Had her computer frozen the image? "Stiles?" She waves her hands in front of the screen, "Eh... yeah.. what?" Stiles tries to get back to life. "Oh so you're still here good." Lydia sighs, "Yeah. But Lyds, are you serious about that?" Lydia nods her head and pushes her breast together even tighter then they were before and Stiles almost falls down on his face. "Lyds, stop it! You can't do that. If you do I will just explode right here." Lydia giggles and throws her hair back. "So do you wanna?" She smirks at him and Stiles of course wants to see his girlfriend all naked in front of him. "Okay but I have to go and look the door." "Yeah me too and I'm going to change into something more sexy." Stiles smiles and walks to his door while Lydia takes of her dress and changes into a pair of black laced thongs and a black see thru bra. Stiles leave his baseball cap on the hanger in the hall and turns down the lights and turns on the TV so no one will hear what his actually's doing. He crawls up on the bed to get comfortable and Lydia soon joins him. Stiles get's hard very quickly just by seeing her. "Hey babe... You look so sexy." Lydia flushes and bends over so he can see all of her. "Oh god Lydia... You really want me to cum this quickly now do you?" Lydia shakes her head, "Noo... Show me your sexy body now." Stiles zooms into his torso and down just above his manhood, Lydia can see his happy trail and she shivers. She knows whats hiding down there and it's not a bad thing. Stiles zooms out again and winks to her.  
Lydia slowly unbuttons her bra and let it fall down, Stiles can just feel his happy bone getting fuller. Lydia turns around and smacks her ass and throws her hair over her shoulder. Stiles can feel all the blood rushing down to his growing bone and Lydia licks her fingers, "You like that babe?" she asks him and Stiles just nods his head and tries to find the paper napkins thats on his nightstand. He slowly pulls down his shorts and boxers and Lydia can now see his big limp on the screen. Lydia gets a little wet when she see's that big limb of his and lays down on her back so she can see Stiles on the screen, she slowly starts to rub her clit ontop of her thong and Stiles starts to rub his big hard limb in his hand. "Oh babe you're so hot, I would like your pussy so wet." Stiles tells Lydia and Lydia closes her eyes pretending that her fingers is his tongue. "Oh yeah babe. I like that." She moans out and Stiles continues, "Yeah baby. I would press one finger inside you and rub your clit and lick it so hard." Lydia rubs one of her breast while she presses one of her finger inside her and Stiles almost explodes but restrains himself by stoping jerking of for a few seconds and just watch her play with herself. Lydia catches Stiles eyes and moans, "Babe, what more would you do to me?" "I would turn you around and put my cock into you and smack your ass, I know you like that." Lydia turns around and spreads her legs and rubs her clit harder and she's so wet now, "Stiles..." "Yeah babe?" "I'm gonna cum any second now..." "Smack that ass babe..." Lydia smacks her ass and Stiles starts to jerk off to Lydia and Lydia moans so loudly and she grabs her pillow in her free hand and Stiles cum's just a few seconds before Lydia.  
"Oh my god Stiles." Is all Lydia can say for a few minutes when she's trying to pull herself together. Stiles has unloaded on himself so he's trying to wipe all of that off of him. "Oh god Lyds. I really really wish you were home already. But that was incredible." Lydia smiles and gives him a blow kiss. "I miss you so damn much babe. I would jump on the next plane just to see you."

After an hour of Skype Stiles has to take a shower before heading to rehearsal and Lydia has to get ready for bed, early day tomorrow. It's the last day of press interviews in China. They blow kisses to each other and says their good nights.

Stiles can't believe that that just happened and now he's more sure then anything that he need to surprise her on Monday.  
He goes to rehearsal and tells Scott everything, okay not everything but what they did at least and Scott can't believe his ears when Stiles tells him, "Dude! What? She initiated it?" Stiles just nods his head still trying to get a grip on what had happened an hour ago. "Man, I miss her so much, so I'm going to New York on Monday to surprise her. Don't tell the guys anything okay?" Scott nods and pats Stiles back, "Of course and by the way, thank you for setting me and Kira up on a date." Stiles smiles back at Scott while they join the others on staged.


	8. Monday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting  
> But I haven't have any insperation at all. Now here's the last chapter, hope you'll enjoy it! :D

Stiles wakes up at his hotelroom in Las Vegas, the night before he and his band had played at the BBMA's and gotten a reward for best music video. At the redcarpet people asked the whole group if they where single or if there where some special ladies out there, Scott and Stiles both said they where seeing someone but the didn't tell anyone who it was. They just said it was still private.

Stiles jumps up from the bed, he's so excited that he will be seeing Lydia today. All his bags are packed so he just changes into some clothes and texts Scott that he's leaving now. He opens the door and checks out from the hotel, grabs a cab and goes to the airport.

Lydia's already on the plane back to New York so she's looking at the BBMA's on her computer from last night and a big smile one her face when she sees Stiles behind the drums, they where so good and a small "whoo" when they won for best music video. She's so happy she's finally going to be in the same country as him even though he's on the other side of it but still it's America.

Lydia walks out from the airplane around 7pm that evening lokal time, it takes some time for her bags to arrive, she and all her co-stars, Jackson, Cora, Derek, Boyd and Tracy gets into the minibus that's driving them to the hotel, The Plaza hotel. Lydia can't believe she's going to stay at The Plaza, it's in all her favorite movies and it looks so luxurious.

They arrive at the hotel and walk into the lobby and Lydia just stands in the middle of it looking around, it's so beautiful. She checks in and get's her key. It's on the 7th floor. So she takes the elevator with Cora because they're at the same floor and decides to go out for dinner in about one hour.  
She walks to her door and opens it, there's rose peddles on the floor and Lydia think's she's got the wrong room, so she's on her way out again when she hears someone saying her name, "Lydia...", She thinks she knows that voice so she continues into the room, and theres candles and more rose peddles and infront of the bed there's the boy she's falling in love with. She can't move from her spot, she thinks she's imagining him there so she closes her eyes for a few seconds and opens them and then his right infront of her and pushes his lips against hers and now she know it's real!

"You're here!!!" Is all she can say when they pull away from each other. Stiles chuckles a little and kisses her cheek, "Yes. I couldn't wait for a few more days I had to see you." Lydia jumps up into his arms and hugs him. She's so happy his there. They kiss once more for a few minutes until Lydia hears a knock on the door, "Shit... I planed dinner with Cora..." Stiles looks into her eyes, "Okay but just say I surprised you. She'll understand." Lydia runs to the door and opens it. "Hey Cora." "Your ready?" Lydia shakes her head and whispers softly, "Stiles here, he surprised me... Is it okay if I stay in?" Cora drops her jaw, "He's here??" Lydia nods her head and smiles and Cora try to get a glimpse into Lydias room. "Of course it's okay, you haven't seen him in so long. I'll just ask Derek and Tracy if there up for a bite." Lydia hugs Cora and whispers into her ear, "Please don't tell them his here." Cora nods her head and turns and walks away. Lydia walks into her room again and Stiles have crawled down into the bed already. Lydia shakes her head and smiles, "What.... I'm a guy Lydia, I have needs and I haven't seen you in weeks okay." Lydia smiles and walks over to her bag and pulls out her phone and a small speaker she has when she travels, "Okay..." Lydia turns the music on and slowly walks to the bed undressing and Stiles can't believe what he's seeing, Lydia's in her bra and panties when she crawls under the duvet.  
Stiles grabs her and unhooks her bra and out poops Lydias breasts and Stiles cups them and slowly liks her nipples and Lydia throws her head back, this was making her wet, Stiles slowly take her panties off and Lydia jumps up on his torso and rubs her clit against Stiles junk thats already started to hardening. He flips her on her back and slowly go down on her and his tongue find it's way into her wet clit, Lydia moans and grabs his hair, this was even better then what she used to do to her self. Soon one of his fingers finds it's way into her and that made Lydia moan even higher. She pulled Stiles hair upp to her and their tongues finds their way into each others mouth. Stiles finger is out of her and now his big limb is finding it's way into her. Stiles kisses Lydias neck and down to her breasts and Lydia is so wet now she can't take it. Stiles rubs one finger on her clit while he, faster and faster goes in and out of her. Lydias nails goes up and down Stiles back and soon Lydia reaches climax, it's one of the best climaxes she's ever had. She takes a deep breath and whispers to Stiles, "Now it's your turn." She jumps up on him and starts to ride him and Stiles just sees her breasts jump up and down, her hair flys back and forth and she's the sexiest girl his ever seen. it doesn't take long before he climaxes as well.

They lay in bed for the rest of the evening, talking about everything. Lydias trip, everything she's seen. Stiles VMA performance and that he didn't think they would win any award at all. They do it one more time just for lost time and even this time Lydia climaxes before Stiles, she must really be turned on by him.  
They fall asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Lydia wakes up by a text from Jackson.

Jackson [9.01 am]: Hi. We're at breakfast where are you? We have press today.

"Shit.... I overslept!" Lydia flys up from the bed and into the bathroom. Brushes her teeth and Stiles sits up and looks at the clock, "Okay.... So breakfast's of the table?" Lydia runs out from the bathroom and opens her suitcase, "No they're at breakfast now so if you just dress we'll have breakfast before I have to go to my stylist and get ready." She grabs a pair of black jeans and a cropped top over her head and pins her hair into a messy bun. Stiles takes the worn out jeans he had on yesterday and a green long sleeved shirt on and his Nike shoes. Lydia throws her nude wedge heels on and they're out the door. They walk to the elevator and Stiles turns to Lydia, "Oh eh, are you sure I should join your breakfast?" Lydia takes his hand and smiles, "They all know you're my boyfriend so sooner or later they will see us together." Stiles sighs in relief and they make their way to the breakfast restaurant hand in hand. They look around the room and sees Cora and Derek at a table.  
They walk up and the whole table get's quiet when they see Lydia and Stiles together. It's an awkward silence a few seconds until Cora rises from the table and reaches her hand out to Stiles, "Hi I'm Cora, you're Stiles right?" Stiles smiles and nods his head, "Eh, yeah..." Then everyone else except Jackson greets Stiles and they take a seat at the table.  
Cora's the one to start a conversation that involves Stiles, "So how was your performance?" "It was great. Everything was so amazing and we even won best music video so that was big." Everyone at the table congratulated him on the award. The breakfast conversation continued without awkwardness.  
After thirty minutes the girls had to go to their stylist for todays interviews and the guys had to get ready as well. Lydia turned to Stiles, "Are you going to be okay by yourself for a few hours?" Stiles smiled, "Lydia you're working it's okay I can be by myself for a few minutes. I'll just go out a few hours. See you later." Lydia gave him a kiss, "Okay, I just have one question..." Stiles looks confused, "What?" "You want to be my date to the premier tonight and we make this official?" with a big smile on her lips. Stiles answers with a kiss and a smile, "Of course." Lydia smiles back and walks out of the restaurant.

Stiles didn't have any clothes for a big movie premier with him so he had to head out on the streets of New York and find some proper movie premier clothes.  
He couldn't really show up in the clothes he had on the BBMA red carpet, some black jeans a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

________________________________________________________________

Lydia returned to her room around 5 pm and Stiles where lying on the bed watching some TV when she jumped onto the bed, "Hi." Stiles smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Hi." He turned off the TV and Lydia turned to him, "So you want to grab something to eat before we have to get ready for the premier? It's at 8 and I don't think we will get some food there." Stiles nods his head, "Oh yes, I'm starving." They went down to the restaurant and ordered something to eat before Lydia had to go get ready. She told Stiles to show up at room 127 at 7.30 so they could go to the premier. Stiles went back to their room and changed into the new clothes he had bought that day.

7.25 pm he was standing outside room 127 and knocked on the door. A blond tall girl opened the door and introduced herself, she was the stylist that had helped Cora, Tracy and Lydia get ready. Stiles walked in to the room and Lydia dropped her jaw, she had never seen him in a black fitted tux before, he always wore jeans and hoodies or t-shirts. Now he was wearing a black tux with a black button down shirt under, his hair was done and a pair of black shiny shoes. "Wow Stiles. You look so handsome..."

Stiles couldn't say anything because Lydia was so stunning in her black deep V-neck gown, her hair was straight and the red lip to top it all of. Lydia started walking up to Stiles, "Hey, Stiles?" Stiles shook his head and cleared his throat, "Oh... Sorry... You just look so stunning..." Lydia flushes when he says that. "Thanks... So are you ready?" she says as she grabs his hand, "Yes..." They make their way down to the lobby where everyone from the crew was waiting to get to the premier. A bunch of black Mercedes was waiting outside and everyone jumped into the cars, Derek and Cora in one, Boyd and his girlfriend Erica, Tracy and Jackson in another one and Lydia and Stiles. The director and some other crew members in the other cars.  
They arrive to the red carpet and there's a lot of fans screaming and many interviewers on the red carpet. Derek and Cora's the first ones to get out of the car and start walking down the red carpet, fans screaming. Jackson and Tracy walked together down the red carpet and after them Boyd and Erica.  
Stiles started feeling a little nervous, this wasn't his thing, this was Lydias. Big movie premiers, he wasn't use to this. Lydia took his hand, "Hey... You okay?" Stiles smirked to cover up that he was nervous, "Yeah, I'm fine." Lydia smiled and gave him a kiss before Stiles walked out of the car and around the car to open the door for Lydia. The sound when the fans saw Stiles open the door for Lydia was something non of them had ever experienced. Lydia chuckled when she heard it and Stiles laughed. They made their way down the red carpet and soon all the cameras was on them, Hollywoods new couple. The first interview they did was with E! and the interviewer asked, "Sooo... You two? Are you dating?" Lydia flushed and looked down at the floor and Stiles shyly answered, "Yes." The interviewer, "Oh and we're the first to get to know?" Lydia nodded her head, "Yes... Now we are officially out." Stiles laughed and Lydia joined him.

Every interview they did after the first one went great. Now everyone knows their a couple. After the red carpet it was time for Lydia and the co-stars to take picture together at the carpet and after that meet the fans that had showed up. Stiles went inside, this was Lydias night, he shouldn't be in the way of her big night.

They saw the movie and Lydia was so embarrassed by herself in the movie, Stiles thought she was the best thing in the movie, she really was a great actress. He wasn't surprised everyone talked so good about her talent. She was really the next big actress in Hollywood even tough she didn't think so.  
After the movie the went back to the hotel to change into some other clothes and then their was this big after party.  
Lydia chose a tight black leather skirt and a cropped black top with a pair of black high heel boots and her hair in a high ponny tail.  
Stiles chose some more comfortable clothes, a pair of worn out jeans a withe t-shirt, a leather jacket and a black cap and some black boots.  
They partied the whole night and didn't leave each others side for the whole night. 

Now everyone knew about them. The best thing that could ever happen. Who knew that being draged to a concert one night could lead to this amazing moment, kissing the guy of you dreams out on the dance floor infront of hundreds of people and it would feel so right?


End file.
